


Morningwood

by EveryEmpireFalls



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryEmpireFalls/pseuds/EveryEmpireFalls
Summary: A collection of oneshots focused around.. you guessed it. Morning wood. Hiccstrid. Some head-cannon/OOC may be present. Time varies from RTTE to Post-HTTYD 3.Rated M for a reason.Requests accepted.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> T/W: Facial and choking.

A flash of light sweeps through the cracks in the house, briefly illuminating the home. Astrid stirs, waking when the thunder clap rolls through Berk. She groans quietly, rolling over to her husband, who sleeps peacefully despite the storm outside.

Still half asleep, Astrid’s arm reaches out, feeling for Hiccup in the darkness. Grumbling, Astrid briefly sits up, “Toothless.” She calls into the blackness, “Toothless, light please.”

A small ball of light shoots across the room and bursts onto a nearby torch, gently lighting the room.

“Thank you, Toothless.” Astrid mumbles into the newly lit room. She turns around, back to Hiccup. Who, she can now see, sprawled out under the furs of the great bed. She smiles at her sleeping husband.

Astrid rejoins him, laying down beside him. Without thought, her hands begin braiding his hair gingerly. Hiccup stirs.

She withdraws her hands as he rolls over to greet her. “Good morning, beautiful.” A wide smile gracing his face.

Astrid purses her lips in an attempt to hide a smile, but it breaks through. “Good morning.”

Hiccup turns to his side, resting his hand on her waist, pulling her closer. Astrid giggles, “Happy to see me?”

“Hmm?” Hiccup asks, sleepily.

Her hand leaves her side, groping at the bulge Hiccup has below the furs.

Blushing lightly, “Well, I am sleeping with the most beautiful woman in the world. And she’s mine. Soo, yeah. I have a lot to be happy and thankful for.”

Astrid’s smile says it all. Hiccup pulls her closer.

But she resists.

Hiccup looks at her in confusion, but it quickly passes as she pushes him down to the bed and clambers over top of him.

Straddling his waist, she arches over, kissing him tenderly. Hiccups arms reach up to her sides, gently grasping her. Her hands cup Hiccup’s face gingerly as she presses her kiss.

Their breathing quickly becomes labored and heavy. Astrid’s hips begin grinding against Hiccup’s. He groans under his breath. Astrid breaks the kiss and jumps from the bed.

Hiccup sits up, disappointed to have her away from him. But he watches her intently.

She spins around on the ball of her foot, letting her hair spray outward in a golden curtain. Grabbing the pants of her sleepwear, Astrid begins pulling them from her body. Hiccup sits up, captivated.

Astrid’s head spins around to catch a glimpse of Hiccups attentiveness. Pleased, she bends forward, emphasizing her hips by rolling them from side to side to her husband and slips off the pants. Hiccup’s eyes sweep over her supple skin, drinking in the details of her curves.

“Oh baby…” slips from his lips.

Astrid grins away from Hiccup, and continues. She rocks her hips back and forth, slowly, taunting her husband. Hiccups hands clutch at the furs, balling into a fist as he restrains himself. Her hands glide up from her thighs to the bottom of her night shirt, following the contours of her body. Hiccup studies her movements with captivation. His emerald eyes locked to her.

Astrid pirouettes on her feet once more, spinning around twice until she faces him once again. With her hands opposite of one another, she begins lifting the thin fabric covering her upper body. Inch by inch, Hiccups eyes bathe in her beauty and showmanship.

Her hands approach her breasts, stopping just short of revealing them. Hiccups face can only be described as disappointment. Dropping the cloth from her hands, Astrid turns away from Hiccup once again, rocking her hips lightly. Already enough to taunt him.

Hiccup garbles in angst, “You're lucky I don’t have my leg on.”

“Oh? Why is that so?” Astrid teases him. Hiccup doesn't answer, instead rolling over to the side of the bed, spinning to drop his leg over the side as he reaches for his prosthetic.

Astrid strides over to him, forever strutting to attract her husband’s attention. Hiccup looks up from attaching his leg only to watch his wife’s arms stretch out and greet his shoulders, pushing him down to the bed.

Before Hiccup can resist Astrid soothes his will to resist, “How about you let your wife….” She pauses, unable to find the words she is looking for, “Take care of your needs?”

Hiccup grins, knowing full well what could await his near future, “Mmm… Very well, but let me put my leg on.” Astrid submits, falling from his lap to stand on the cool wooden floor. Hiccup quickly returns to his prosthetic, snapping it into place and tying off the cord to secure it in place. Meanwhile, Astrid paces up to the walls of the home, peering out the side of the window, looking out over the still quiet Berk.

She hears the audible thump of Hiccup’s metal leg against the wood deck, so she spins around and begins strutting back to him. Hiccup launches himself from the bed as Astrid takes a step away back to towards the wall, noticing his demeanor. He quickly catches up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His hands glide down to the bottom of her gown, pulling them up and over her head. He tosses the gown aside along with the pants she already removed.

Locking their lips together, his hands gracefully slide down her body to her butt, cupping it gently. Astrid smiles through the kiss with pleasure and stands up on her toes to try to even their heights. Hiccup breaks the kiss and giggles lightly, rejoining their lips afterward. Astrid furrows her brows, displeased with the height difference still.

Hiccup grins down at the beaming blonde, pleased with his tall stature.

 _What to do when I am still a head shorter than him?_ A wry smirk graces her face. Hiccup has come to know this face intimately, for it was dirty and mischievous.

Astrid kisses her lanky husband’s neck, working her way down from his ear. Hiccup recoils and gasps tenderly as her lips glide overtop the sweet spot on his neck. She waits a moment before digging her teeth into his flesh, sucking on the sensitive spot she found on his neck so long ago. Hiccup groans loudly with his hands exploring her back and butt.

Her skin tingles under his touch. She releases her leech like grasp to her husband and resumes kissing her way down his neck, reaching his collar bones. Tracing one side with her fingers, Astrid bites down on the other, causing Hiccup’s head to falls to hers, kissing her tenderly while he groans.

She moves on, lingering only long enough to leave a commendable bite mark trail down from his neck. Kissing her way down past his pecks, across his stomach, she falls to her knees. Hiccup’s head rolls around, eventually looking down at her with his piercing emerald eyes to be greeted with the sight of his wife's tongue brushing up against the bulge in his skivvies. He bucks his hip unconsciously, reacting to the stimulation she was so good at offering.

Astrid’s slender fingers curl around the top of his waistband one at a time, then begin to pull them down his legs inch by inch. Hiccup moans quietly to himself, but she is well aware of his comfort. Astrid dips her head down, moving closer to his waist as his massive member flips out, slapping her lucidly against her chin once his boxers fall to his knees.

She kisses his hips gingerly, “Whatever… you… want… my love.” Astrid consents between kisses.

Hiccups face twists into a complexion of pleasure and imagination. “ _Whatever_ I want?” Though certainly not the first time he has heard or requested, it’s always as if it is the first time.

Astrid gazes up at him, nodding intently, flashing her pretty blue eyes.

“Well, how can I refuse?” Hiccup stammers.

Astrid presses the side of her head to his waist, sliding her tongue along his shaft as she goes. Her hand squeezes his leg, and he steps out of his boxers and she tosses them aside happily. Her hands rise up to his thighs, planting themselves to him. Hiccup gasps as her tongue curls under him right at the sensitive spot where his sack connects with his hardened shaft.

She feels his hand run through her silky hair, coming to rest at the back of her skull as her wet tongue massages his meat. His head rolls again, glimpsing her head shifting as her tongue runs back up the length of his shaft to the tip. A loud gasp erupts from his lips as hers begin to envelop his head.

“Ahhst… Astrid.” He chokes.

Her tongue flickers against his head as she envelops him, causing his fingers to dig into the back of her skull. She doesn't mind, knowing full well it just means she is doing her job well, further encouraging her on. She holds herself there, teasing him gleefully as the first drops of precum ooze from his tip.

 _Salty… with a hint of bitter. Mmm…_ The clearish liquid runs over her tongue and down her throat. Hiccup begins to open his mouth, but she knows what he wants. Without hesitation, Astrid straightens her posture and impales herself on his massive rod, swallowing him whole.

He gasps, “Unnghh…. Fuck! That's my girl…” Hiccup trails off, clearly in bliss.

Her sky blue eyes flicker up to him, hoping to catch his eyes. He beams down at her, their eyes locked as she cradles him in her throat. His hand presses against her the back of her head, pinning her to his waist with his cock down her throat. Hiccup flexes his whole body, gritting his teeth as the muscles under her hands tense and strengthen. His shaft grows still further in her throat, harder than a rock.

She would only ever admit it to him, for obvious reasons, but she still loved this feeling. Surrendered to him, his whole engorged member held inside her throat. Hiccup feels her throat tense after a few more moments of holding her down against him.

Spittle flows from her mouth down her chin, with a few drops beginning to flow down her bare chest and pooling on the wooden floor. A tear forms in the corner of her eye as she begins pushing herself to contain him in her throat for as long as she can bear. She chokes, her throat collapsing tightly around him momentarily.

“Oh Thor…” Hiccup groans in ecstasy, gritting his teeth once more, and flexing his body into her. Astrid begins pulling away, but Hiccup stops her. “No. Choke.”

She obeys, sinking back down on his enraged shaft.

“Gah! That's my fucking girl. Fuck!” Hiccup grunts again. Her fingers scrape against his thighs as her body shudders and convulses once. He releases her and she shoots off of him, gasping desperately for air.

Spittle mixed with precum still flowing from her mouth in torrents, she wipes away the excess with her forearm. The only noise in the room, her desperate rasping for air. Hiccup smiles blissfully, deeply pleased with her performance. Her blue eyes flash up to his emeralds once again, reading the wide grin on his face, she smiles back brightly.

Hiccup’s hand runs through her hair once more, giving her a moment to enjoy it before he nudges her head back towards him. He pulls her hair back, causing her to release a sharp squeal, filled with both pain and pleasure as her head tilts back. Hiccup grabs himself and begins rubbing himself over his wife's face with glee. Astrid snorts with a smile, before she sticks out her tongue for him.

He grins at her readiness to please. Her eyes flicker shut and open again as his shlong dwarfs her face, vainly trying to remove the spit from her eyelids. Normally he would let her clean herself, or even do it for her, but they were enjoying this far too much to do that now.

“You ready?” Hiccup asked eagerly.

Astrid grins under his rod, withdrawing her tongue to talk, “I did say do whatever you want with me… didn't I?” She reaffirmed, smiling up at him reassuringly.

Hiccup wet his lips and tightened his grip on her hair. He steps back enough to raise her head back to its typical position and releases her. He stands up tall thrusting himself outward towards his obedient wife, “I think you know what I want you to do.”

Astrid doesn't hesitate, letting her tongue flicker against his tip once more before absorbing him into her mouth and throat. She stammers as she struggles to fit him in her mouth, but gives way as he slides down her throat. He grunts wildly.

She laps her tongue against the bottom of his shaft doing her best to stimulate him. Without being told to do so, she takes it upon herself to lift her hand from his thigh. Hiccup glares down at her disobedience with contempt, but soon finds she was only moving to further stimulate him. Her fingertips graze against his balls, cupping and massaging them in her hand gently. Hiccup’s groans grow louder and more lustful.

Something incoherent falls from his lips. Astrid’s body convulses again after a few more moments of choking on him, but she holds firm. She closes her eyes, fighting back the urge to gag. “Ah ah! No. Open your eyes, let me see you look at me.”

She obeys, not one to shy away from any challenge, particularly one from her husband.

The tips of her fingers glide around his sack, massaging and coaxing their contents to bring his apex. But he resists, lasting longer.

Her body convulses once more and he releases her head. But she remains glued to him for a few more moments before she convulses again and desperately releases him as she heaves for air. She coughs a few times as she regains her oxygen levels.

He leaves her be, letting her rest and recover as he mindlessly strokes her golden hair. A minute passes before she looks up at him and nods, announcing she is ready for whatever else he has in store for her.

Hiccup points to the bed wordlessly. Slowly, she stands and turns away from him walking towards the bed. A sharp smack lands against her butt as he spanks her while she turns away from him. She squeals and half turns back to him, exposing part of a wide grin and rosy cheeks. She could feel the sting of his hand on her butt still as she climbed onto the bed, awaiting further instructions.

“On your back, head off the end of the bed.” He commands.

She obeys swiftly, laying down and throwing her head off the edge of the end board. Hiccup grabs a towel nearby and places it under her neck and head so she is more comfortable.

Hiccup grabs her hands and places them on the rear of his thighs, knowing she will remain obediently glued to him like such. Hiccup grasps himself, guiding his shaft to her mouth. She opens instinctively, submissively. He groans loudly as he slides himself down her throat.

His hand reaches out and grabs her breast tentatively, squeezing her in his hand. She moans through him. The vibration in her throat feels amazing on his cock. “Ah! Keep doing that!” he pauses, “Keep moaning!” he clarifies.

Her throat continues vibrating around him and he can only describe it as… he can’t actually. His free hand locks around her throat, grasping it firmly. Astrid arches her back unexpectedly at the feeling of his hands on her body. Hiccup pulls himself from her throat, rubbing himself over her face again before slipping back in. He repeats this process a few times before settling to use her throat as his toy.

With his hand still around her throat and gripping her breast, he begins fucking her throat. His wild grunts grow more primal and forceful. He is lost in the bliss of her slick, hot throat wrapped around his hardened shaft. He can feel himself stretching her throat through his hand.

She chokes again, convulsing as he forces his cock back down her throat. His head rolls around on his shoulders. Gritting his teeth and squeezing her breast with more force than needed, she knows he is getting close. Which she was excited for, not only for him to get his release but also because even she had her limits. She could only take such a pounding, particularly of the veracity hiccup brought to the table.. or rather bed.

“Fuck!” Hiccup yells as he pulls out, quickly grasping her side and rolling her onto her belly. He grabs her hair and pulls her from the bed by her silky golden hair, careful not to use too much force and let her follow. Astrid slips from the bed, catching herself with her arms and knees as she crawls onto the floor.

Hiccup lifts her up to her knees once more, propping her up for what was to cum. Astrid tilts her head back before Hiccup does it for her, but he still grasps the back of her head firmly anyways. He strokes himself furiously, as Astrid reaches up and fondles his balls once more with her cupped hand.

It throws him off the edge.

He explodes.

Hiccup yells loudly and incoherently, aiming himself down to his wife’s face. She closes her eyes and opens her mouth wide for the present she was to receive. The first pulse of his hot white cum splatters against her face with force, flowing down the sides of her face, around her mouth, eyes, and nose. He aims lower again, with the second rush covering her neck and collar bones. His hand continues to stroke himself as more cum flows out of him, covering her chest now.

Without pause, her hand withdraws from his sack and she dips he head down as the flow of cum finishes. She knows time is precious and sets to work immediately. Her tongue wraps around his balls before carefully sucking them into her mouth, cradling them with her tongue. Her hand slips down his shaft, using his cum as a lubricant. She quickly accelerates her hand, making him grow to full staff once again with surprising speed.

His hand falls from her head, “Ah… Ast… Astrid…” he barely manages to groan out. He grits his teeth once more, “So close… Don’t stop!”

She quickens her pace, pumping him even faster until his already rock hard cock stiffens even more. Urgently releasing his balls from her mouth she wraps her lips around his tip, flicking it with her tongue.

His body tenses again and she can feel the rush begin. “Don’t swallow yet.” He commands, just as his seed spills into her mouth.

The remaining seed from his body flows out of him like a waterfall and into the awaiting mouth of his wife. Hiccup groans ravenously, tossing his head side to side.

Astrid patiently waits for his orgasm to subside, still with lips locked around his tip. A few moments pass and Hiccup’s head falls back down to look at his wife. With that, she slowly slips her lips from her husband, using her hands to milk the remnants from his long shaft and into her mouth. She purses her lips, looking up at her husband. She already knew what he wanted, but waited for him to tell her anyways.

“Show me.”

She flickered her eyes still trying to remove some of the cum from her eyelids, then tilted her head back slightly and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out with a pool of his cum resting on it. He beamed down at her proudly, gleefully.

“Mmm, that’s my goddess. Now swallow.”

She withdrew her tongue and swallowed his salty load, with Hiccup grinning widely at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Facial.

Hiccup rolled over in their bed, drowsily mumbling something in his sleep. His arm flipped over his side, slapping against Astrid's chest unconsciously, causing her to stir. A low, quiet grumble rolled over the bed, from Astrid’s stomach.

She rustles in the bed, yawning quietly as she stretches her limbs. Glancing around the room, a few rays of sunlight strike through the window, indicating the sun had not yet fully risen. Toothless purrs quietly in his sleep, twitching his tail a few times while Astrid observes him, she grins mildly, wishing the dragon peaceful and fulfilling dreams. Her focus shifts to the man laying beside her in bed, still sound asleep.

Hiccup stirs, mumbling incoherently again. Astrid sits up in bed, gazing down at his unkempt hair. Her fingers twirl around a small group of hairs, braiding them effortlessly and with little forethought. But, with nothing to hold the braid, it begins falling back into its chaotic state the moment she lets go.

Her stomach growls at her again, reminding her of her hunger. She pauses, contemplating staying in bed and sleeping some more, or eating, or perhaps going for a morning ride on Stormfly. Her thoughts are temporarily hindered by Toothless cooing in his sleep, until her stomach growls again, signing her answer.

The floorboards creek bashfully under her feet as she swings herself out of bed and onto the cool wooden floor. She steps carefully towards the stairs, trying to avoid waking either her husband or the resting dragon. Thankfully, as Hiccup replaced the stairs not long ago, they did not creek or moan in the slightest as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Lighting the fire and gathering a few pans from the cupboards, she considers what she would like to prepare. After a few moments the fire has grown into a healthy set of flames, beginning to warm the kitchen and living spaces gradually. Astrid settles on a typical morning breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, hash browns, & toast with a side of yak butter.

She places the pans over the fire to preheat and stretches out once again, enjoying the morning air circling through the home. While she waits for the pans to heat, she gathers a few morsels of fish and a large plate and walks upstairs silently, placing the food beside the night fury for when he awakes. She strokes his head gently and returns to the fire downstairs. Raising her hand over the pans, testing the heat, she cracks several eggs, whisks them together, and pours them into the pan.

Hiccup awakes slowly at first, until he has the lucidity to reach behind him and feel for his wife under the furs. Thinking she must have gone on an early morning ride with Stormfly he lays back down, intending to return to sleep. At least until the scent of Astrid’s early morning cooking wafts up the stairs, tickling his nose and rousing him from the bed. He glances around the bedroom, noticing the plate of fish Astrid left for Toothless, but nothing else different since he fell asleep last night. He sits up and reaches for his prosthesis, snapping it into place and tying off the knots to keep it locked in for the day.

Patting his friend on the head and scratching briefly behind his ear, he reaches down to his toes, stretching himself out after a good nights rest. Hiccup peers over the edge of the balcony down into the kitchen, spying on his wife. Enticed by the sweet scents and the allure of his gorgeous wife downstairs, he creeps down the steps.

Astrid pivots to the counter, grabbing the potatoes and throwing them into the freshly heated pan beside the eggs. She jumps slightly as she feels Hiccup’s arms wrap around her waist and his lips brushing against the back of her neck.

“Mmm… Good morning, Angel.” Hiccup greets her warmly.

Recovering quickly from the minor surprise, she turns her head back to greet her husband, exchanging a kiss. “Good morning, my love.”

Hiccup’s arms close tightly around her waist, pulling her body against his, nuzzling her neck. He groans with concerted comfort, feeling her warm body through her thin nightgown. The gown did its job of concealing her skin, but did a poor job of rebuffing the bulge emanating from Hiccup’s underwear. Astrid giggles, throwing her head back to her husbands shoulders.

“Ohh, someone is horny!”

Hiccup grins through her hair, which at the moment is flowing both down her back and over his shoulders. “Maybe just a little…” Hiccup concedes, “I mean, I do have an angel cooking breakfast looking mighty fine doing it.”

Astrid bites her lip lightly, rubbing her butt up against his erection, playfully taunting him.

Hiccup bites her neck roughly, “Keep that up and see what happens!” He growls, challengingly.

She grins widely, still facing the crackling fire and cooking eggs & potatoes. She pauses a moment, building the tension, and slowly rocks her hips back and forth against his waist. Without hesitation one of Hiccup’s hands fall from her stomach and grinds a few fingers between her legs scabrously. Astrid shutters, noticeably.

Her legs clamp together from the sensation, locking his fingers between them, which, he is perfectly fine with. Continuing to grind his digits against the thin fabric separating him from his wife, Astrid manages to reach out and scramble the eggs before they burn. Hiccup takes this as a challenge to distract her from her cooking, though he very much loves her cooking.

He grinds himself up against her rear again and lets his free hand flow up to her breasts, cupping and grasping each one with appropriate attention. Astrid moans loudly, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back to Hiccup’s shoulder once more. He knows its working, as it always does.

He releases her breast, slipping his arm between them and latching his hands around her throat, pressing her against him. He bites her neck again while grinding up against her and rubbing the sensitive spots between her legs through the thin stitches of fabric. He tests her balance, gingerly stepping back and bringing her with him. She follows without fail.

Hiccup spins them around so their backs are to the fire. Diligently, he withdraws his hands and moves the hot pans to the counter, less because the food was nearly done and more because neither of them would have the attention to care for the cooking in a few moments. Astrid grinds her hips back against him once more, drawing his attention back from the food with ease after he removed them from the fire.

His hands grasp either side of her waist and pull her hips against him, glaring down at their movements with intensive interest. Astrid turns her head to the side, tossing her golden hair to one side so she can look back at her man. She arches her back and reaches over her head behind her, grasping his neck and hair. She can feel him throbbing against her butt, so steps up her game.

She grinds up and down his shaft with calculated haste, adding in a jolt to the side here and there to keep him well interested and enhance his arousal. Hiccup groans, cursing under his breath through gritted teeth. His fingers slip under her garments, pulling on them, eager to see her supple skin once more. Astrid straightens herself, allowing him to pull of the top gown, but keeps her hips pressed against his.

In a flash he has her clothes on the floor, tossed aside like a forgotten rough draft. She takes advantage of the freedom and spins around, dropping to her knees in front of her husband. Her fingers delicately curl around the band of his underwear and slip them to his knees. His rod springs from its bindings, delighted to be free of its cage.

Astrid looks up at her husband, making eye contact instantly. Slowly, she leans forward, jutting her tongue out just as she reaches the tip of his head. Hiccup gasps and grunts as she makes contact. Her tongue traces around the mushroom tip, then begins following his veins down to the base before reversing course.

“Ohhhh….” He coos. _Damn she’s good…_

Her tongue snakes its way along his veins once more, down to his balls before gently sucking one into her mouth. His hand clutches her head in pleasure as he gazes down, mesmerized at the sight of his wife sucking his balls with his cock resting on her face. She releases him, grinning fiercely, rising back to her full height.

Hiccup keeps his eyes locked with hers. She licks her lips, biting down on her bottom lip as she steps back from him. Hiccup knows exactly what she is trying and quickly stops her, grabbing her waist and pulling her back to him. Astrid purses her lips, knowing her plan was foiled. His hand rises to his mouth, moistening a few digits with his saliva.

Astrid groans as his wet fingers graze between her folds. Her eyes roll around in her head. Her legs tense suddenly, but briefly, as his fingers expertly find their way inside her. Hiccup wastes little time stimulating her nerves in a wide arching stroke around inside her, before pushing deeper into her and rubbing up against her g-spot.

Her legs clamp together again. His teeth scrape against the nape of her neck. Astrid bumps into the kitchen table as Hiccup pushes her back against it.

His fingers leave her, she looks up at him, yearningly. Hiccup lifts his petite wife onto the table, sitting her on the edge before burying his fingers inside her once again. She recoils sharply, jumping up from the table for a split second with a gasp, settling into an intense moan. She whimpers, almost crying.

His finger were like magic wands inside her, always know how to cast a spell on her, entrancing her attention and pleasure however he wished. Astrids head dipped, falling to her chest as her energy was focused elsewhere. Hiccups free hand cups her jawline, raising her head back to meet his gaze, his emerald eyes piercing her.

Astrid whimpered loudly again, her voice shuttering under the immense ecstasy. Hiccup picks up his pace, eager to push her over the edge. Her hand reaches out blindly, groping at his chest and waist until wrapping around his stiff member.

“Ah, ah. No.” Hiccup brushes her away.

She doesn't resist, too preoccupied to argue.

“Ahh… Hiccup,” she begins, but doesn't continue. He knows she is coming close without her needing to say any more. Her walls begin to clench around his fingers.

He acts quickly. He pulls his fingers from her, grasping himself for accuracy and plows himself deep inside her, spearing her with his 7” cock. Her hands dig into his neck, nails biting down into his skin painfully. He goes full force from the start, ravaging her without regret.

Astrid screams at the top of her lungs, surely waking Toothless and at least this half of the village. Hiccup quickly clamps his hand down over her mouth, silencing her as he pins her down against the table.

“Silence you slut! You want the whole village to know you’re taking dick?” Hiccup talks dirty. Her eyes roll around in ecstasy, too enamored to care. She bites down on his hand, he ignores the pain, instead interpreting it as pleasure.

Her teeth release their death grip on his hand, but he continues to feel her trying to scream and yelp through his hand, but it's sufficiently muffled so as not to rile anyone. Hiccup squeezes her breast with his free hand, making her moan in addition to the muffled screams and yelps. But that doesn't hinder him from furiously pounding his wife to oblivion.

A sudden rush of fluids gush from Astrid as another muffled scream escapes her throat. Her body shudders violently, convulsing uncontrollably. Hiccup released her breast, letting his hand wander over her contracting muscles. Hesitantly, he releases his hand from her mouth.

Nothing comes from her mouth aside from gasping for oxygen and wordlessly gnawing at the air in euphoria. Hiccup slows his pace, she whimpers quietly. He bends over her, kissing her neck and nibbling at her ear. Latching his hand to her throat, he grabs her side and encourages her to get up. It takes her a moment, as her world is still spinning around excitedly, but gets on her feet at his request.

Hiccup spins her around and bends her over the table, once again pinning her down to the wood. His hand presses against her face, held to the table firmly while his other hand grasps her side for leverage.

He pushes himself inside her, stuffing her full of his sizeable rod. She grits her teeth, her arms flailing to find something to grasp onto right away. Finding the edge of the table, her nails bite into the wood as Hiccup picks up his pace and ferocity.

Astrid’s back arches upward violently as Hiccup’s unrestrained fucking tears her apart. He presses his hand against her back, forcing her to arch her back downward, emphasizing her curves. With his hand removed from her face, he slaps her ass brutally. Satisfied she will remain still, at least to her ability, his hand leaves her back and grasps her hair, pulling forcefully until she rises from the table slightly.

With her back arching downward gracefully, Hiccup grasps her hair with one hand and her butt with the other. He groans loudly as his resistance begins to wane. Her walls clench around him once again, and her body spasms repeatedly. Sending waves of elation through her body from head to toe, radiating out from her core.

“Hic… Hicc… Hiccup!” Astrid pants out loudly between each long, brutal thrust, “Ahh!”

A loud snap sounds though the kitchen, unbeknownst to Astrid, she just broke off a piece of the table from her death grip on the wood. Hiccup laughs through his thrusts as Astrid semi-realizes she holding a piece of splintered wood in her hand, still only partially conscious from her orgasm.

She drops the wood from her hand and reaches back toward Hiccup. He takes her hand in his own, temporarily letting go and joins her hands together before pulling her hair again. Hiccup grasps her hands, holding them to her back. Approaching the point of no return, Hiccup grits his teeth greedily, and begins pushing himself beyond his normal limits.

Astrid screeches again as she comes for a third time. Her knuckles turn white as she grips down on her own hands. Her body shakes and shutters all over again, convulsing in waves. Her eyes float around in her head in bliss and chaos, as it so happens, as she is completely unable to focus on anything. Even her own pleasure.

At this point, for Hiccup, he glides in and out effortlessly running on hormones, adrenaline, and sex drive. But that doesn’t help him resist.

At all.

Hiccup pulls himself out quickly, groaning as he tries to hold off just a moment more. He strokes himself as soon as he pulls out, quickly pushing himself beyond the cliff face.

“Astrid! Ah, fuck!” Hiccup bellows as his body tenses fiercely. He pulls Astrid’s blonde hair with vigor, making her cringe as his load explodes over her butt, back, hands, and arms. The warm sticky fluid covers her backsides, beginning to flow over her body, dripping onto the tabletop and floor. Hiccup releases his holds on her and rests himself against her butt, still bucking his hips, rubbing against her.

Astrid turns her head to look back at her husband, somehow finding the energy to give him a wholehearted smile. She rocks her hips back and forth once more, stroking him.

“Mmmm. I am hungry!” Astrid pants out, hands breaking from her back.

Hiccup takes a step towards the counter, reaching for the pans to put back on the fire, but turns back as he realizes that isn’t what she intended.

Astrid slips a finger into her mouth, tasting the viscous white fluid which drenched her hands.

“Mmm! It’s sweeter than usual!” she commended.

Hiccup lifts a brow, watching as she continued to clean off each finger, one at a time. Hiccup hands her a towel to clean herself, which she does shortly after finishing her fingers.

She nuzzles up against her tall husband, “I’m still hungry…” she hints again, letting her fingers do more of the ‘talking’ as she wraps them around his shaft.

Hiccup stands up to his full height, grinning. “Whatever you wish, Milady.”

Astrid sinks to her knees for the second time this morning. She wastes no time swallowing him whole. Hiccup gasps in surprise, not expecting her to be so greedy. With her tongue flickering against the bottom of his shaft, her eyes shift up to meet his, refusing to look away as she holds herself down on his cock.

Hiccup rolls his head around on his shoulders, groaning loudly. Her fingers graze against his balls, pleading to release their contents. Astrid begins bobbing her head up and down his length, coaxing him out desperately. She cups him in her hand, stroking him tenderly.

Astrid slips her lips from him, “Use me, Hiccup.” She rests her head beside his shaft, mouth open, tongue against him. “Use me, Hiccup!” she repeats, more desperately, “Give me your cum.”

Hiccup obliges, grabbing her head and forcing her back down his hard shaft. Groaning as her warm, wet mouth encompasses him again. He holds her head steady and steadily begins bucking his hips into her. It only takes a few more thrusts before he’s on edge again.

His fingers grip into her skull, holding her desperately as he begins to climax. He withdraws himself so her lips pucker around his head. His second cumming fills her mouth in only two bursts, before it begins spurting from her mouth. Running down her chin and dripping onto her bare chest, Hiccup pulls out and lets his last few ejaculations run over her face.

Astrid gulps down his seed, collecting the excess cum in her hands from her face and chest. As before, she sucks down her fingers one at a time, all while glaring up at her magnificent lover.

“Was that up to your standards, Angel?” Hiccup asks, stroking her hair.

She giggles, “And then some, my love.” She assured him. Astrid cleans herself off with the towel and stands, “Okay, now I actually am hungry.” She giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid woke with a start, a burning lust in her loins and her head swimming internally with an unabashed sexual desire. Her eyes roll around behind her eyelids, groaning quietly, trying to push out the cravings anyways. She shifts in the bed, vainly hoping it would help. Minutes pass, though each feels like many more as her mind swirls. Huffing, she gives up trying to outright fight it away.

She falls back to the bed and nuzzles up against Hiccup, burying her face in his neck, running her hands up and down his sides. Hiccup stirs momentarily, mumbling something under his breath. She’s unable to make it out. She kisses his neck gently, but he must feel it because he groans lowly. She pulls back, observing his reaction. A smile crosses his face but fades shortly after.

She presses her lips against his neck again, testing his reaction. But nothing changes about his demeanor.

_Hmm. Must have been dreaming about something pleasant… Wonder what it could’ve been. Thor knows what he’s thinking about._ Her legs twitch as the thought crosses her mind; _I wonder if he’s dreaming about me._

Her hands continue grazing up and down his body, gradually expanding their reach subconsciously. Hiccup stirs again, mumbling something about, “’strid”. She perks up slightly at the mention of her name, confirming her suspicions. Her hand skims against the hem of his pants, it wasn’t flat as she expected. There was a dramatic bump interrupting the smooth flow of his waist.

Her hand explores farther down the furs.

_Oh. Oh!_

She mentally hit herself; _Duh… what else could it be?_

Astrid’s legs twitch again, thinking of his arousal. She could so easily take advantage, just throw her legs over him and straddle him, or continue groping him until he wakes and see what he does.

It takes little more thought, or restraint, for her to settle on the latter option. Her hand gracefully strides down his waist and across the hill between. She slows to a halt at the apex, gradually beginning a stroke along his mountain range. Hiccup’s back arches up slightly, still drowsily mumbling to himself in his lightening slumber. The tips of her fingers slender to a single point, teasing the tip of his head. His head shifts side to side, still drowsy, eyes closed.

Her tongue whisks across her lips in a flash, eyeing his reactions. Her fingers converge again, continuing up his body, slowly tracing the centerline of his stomach and chest. A short loop around his clavicle rounds her path back down his body. Her fingers graze over his head again and start down his shaft. Firm pressure applied, she finishes her stroke and boldly cups his whole member with her hand, carefully teasing from the tips of her fingers on his rounds and the palm of her hand and length of her fingers along his long shaft.

Hiccup wakes with a short, sharp, “Mmh!” Astrid bites her lip quietly without any delay, finding the spark that ignites the moment. Pleased, she presses her lips against his neck, nuzzling her head into the nook of his head and shoulders. Hiccup stretches his head out and moans to her affection.

Her kisses turn to bites. His body flexes in a short snap, beginning to roll towards her with loving intrigue. But she is not to be so patient, nor so passive.

Her hand shifts from her waist to his side, pushing him back to the bed as she passes one leg over his. Soon, Hiccup finds her laying on top of him. One arm parallel to his, cupping his shoulder for support and contact, the other still between their bodies groping at him needly. She finds his neck again and begins a soft kiss that quickly grows into a hard and intended hickey. He groans again, with only a faint whisper of his drowsy history remaining. His hands raise with a listless lucidity to her sides, moaning with a strange awareness somehow still recovering from sleep but also fully aware of the well renown, palpable lust in the air between them.

An exasperated moan slips from her lips, beside his ear. A tingle slowly trances down the front of her body, concentrating between her legs in a buzz. Her hips flex, her thighs electrified into a tight wad of desire. She rolls her body against him, starting with her breasts, diligently working down to grind her corner against his. A subtle but unmistakable and powerful wiggle of her hips against his own ignites the fuel between them.

She raises herself from him slightly, propping herself up on both arms, solidly planted against his sides. She grinds herself against him. A growing fervor and energy as their eyes remain locked with one another. His arms begin to twitch from their positions, attempting to move for something. But she won’t have any of it, with a quick and leading glare she subdues his attempts, reinforced with an even more forceful and hasty grind against his engorged shaft.

Once more she drops her body to his, a roll from breast to waist, finishing with a definite shake of her hips, rubbing the storming buzz between her legs against his aching erection, both begging for the beginning.

A sharp suckle on his neck brings a pair of hands to his drawers, with delicate fingers whisking the fabric down his legs so far as their positions allow. A growing desperation launches her from her position, sidestepping him to finish removing his underwear and to swoop her own away.

In a flash she is back on top, teasing his head with her folds in a manner so excruciatingly tempting for Hiccup that his back arches up again in a not-so-subtle attempt to penetrate her. But with a dodge, she dips her hips back down along his length, again with a tease. But she resolved this to be the final one.

A quick twitch of her hips forward again brings his head to her entrance and she plunges his girth inside her. Hiccups abs flex and a groan effortlessly rumbles from his throat. His eyes roll.

She couldn’t ignore the pleasure even if she wanted to either. Instinctively tensing the whole of her lower body with the exasperated exhale of breath from her lungs as she experiences him rubbing against her walls. Again, more twitching. More quick, calculated jabbing motions skillfully rattle him around inside of her. She coos excitedly, with her legs clenching together around him.

Unable to keep a slow pace, she sits upright, swapping her arms back behind their hips and quickly begins to sway her hips forward and back with his rod igniting her nerves. Golden curtains fall around his legs as her head falls backward, swaying gently as her head rocks around her shoulders, too awash in pleasure to care otherwise. Her eyelids open and shut hazily as her focus is so engrained in her hips, eyes rolling around aimlessly.

A minor surprise shoots up her sides as Hiccup’s hands flow up her legs to her thighs, resting gently with the full surface of his hands gently gripping at her soft, smooth skin. Her head rolls forward again as his hands reground her in reality just enough to catch what was actually happening. She moves her arms forward one more time, pushing her body against him in a single sweep, ending in a faint brush of their lips with one another. But just a ‘faint brush’ is never enough for them, and it quickly turns into a hardened kiss with Hiccups hands gracing the outline of her face while she continues to ride him.

Her eyes flicker open and shut a few times before locking eyes again. She breaks the kiss, with a quiet, wry smile written across her lips and cheeks. Before Hiccup can finish any words with his open mouth, she demounts. A short moment of question slips across Hiccup’s mind before a flash of skin reveals she has spun around and slipped him back inside her warm and ever-loving cave. Her hands plant below his knees, her head momentarily spins to her right, catching a glimpse of his emerald eyes. Hiccup only has the fraction of a second to catch the grin again before she tilts herself forward and begins a hasty twerk on his shaft.

Hiccup’s face contorts in an ever-strange manger, his heads displaced from one another in their experiences. He groans mindless from his shoulders and strong from his legs. He can feel the pressure of her walls quickly building his inability to control himself. His head teems with a tingle unmistakeable from any other experience.

Astrid, however pleasurable, cannot help but feel a slight twinge of displeasure or disappointment with the positioning. She changes patterns, keeping pace but displaces her movement. A roll of her hips to the left, then to the right as she continues to stroke him with a lusted haste. The left was mild, but to the right…

A sharp, _Ohh!_ Screams through her mind and strikes a shiver through her body, unobstructed and unopposed.

She stops for a full two seconds, suddenly and fully caught with the new, unexpected screech of pleasure. Hiccup raises his head for those moments, only lasting a second beyond her delighted return to this new angle. Her body screams, yells for the feeling again. More. Again. Not enough.

_More. Ahh, kee.. keep.. there.. ehhhaaaa!_

No part of her body can contain itself as her body spasms to her right side, contorting her side, neck, and head awkwardly off to the right. Pressing his head even more sharply against her left wall, she sinks herself deeply against him, plunging his full erection deep into her nethermost regions of physical space and unknown shores of delight and ecstasy. Her abs flex in the extreme as do her inner thighs while a torrent of euphoria engulfs her mind. She can only just feel her body through the delightful haze.

But with what seems only frames between her crippling orgasm, she can feel herself fill. Hiccup couldn’t contain himself either. Animalistically flexing into her and grasping onto her hips to feel every cell pressed into her, he too cums in euphoria and manna.

Astrid near freezes as indescribable waves hone through her body, unable to tell which direction they are from, how they feel, the immense magnitude of sensation, or any semblance of discretion.

Hiccup’s head plants itself back in his pillow, his back still with a minor arch of recovery. He can hear a clear rush of air flow into her lungs as her eyes roll open again, experiencing life again. Her body slacks, catching herself slowly as she vainly and undesirably attempts to ground herself from her euphoria. Hiccup sees her body begin to relax. With a lucid contraction, he raises his back from the bed and reaches for her. His left hand and arm smoothly flow below her ribs and his right hand tenderly wraps around her throat. He pulls them down. Her laying on top of him, holding her to him with a gentle, firm affirmation and possession.

He nuzzles his head in her neck, tenderly kissing her as her body slowly drains of its nescience. A flick of her head signals to him her return. Her breathing becomes predictable again, her chest rising and falling, her back lightly pressing against him from above. His holds of her shift slightly, drawing her attention. The arm of the hand around her throat stoops between her breasts, pressing her body to him with greater appeal.

Hiccup can hear, feel her panting now. Her legs stretch outward gingerly, still recovering. She relaxes, her weight falling to him as her arms no longer carry any weight. They ruffle their way over the bedsheets, brushing his neck before gently rubbing her fingers through her hair.

Her chest tightens again as Hiccup pushes his way inside her some more, displacing much of the vacancy granted from the fall of their orgasms. Teeth brush along her neck as he continues a mellow thrust into her. A smooth, stable hum ripples from her throat and chest. A quiet, mild squeal droops from her lips.

A flow of energy returns to Hiccup as the last wisps of his orgasm fade. In a debonair roll, he pushes her to his left, onto the bed, face down.

His hand remains clinging to her throat, his spare snakes down her body, slipping a pair of fingers between the valley in her legs. She groans again, almost as if she had enough, as if everything in her had been washed away in her last moments of elation. But it bounces back without hesitation too. His assured, comfortable grip around her throat and the strong, building finger strokes construct her mind again. Though of course this is only a temporary construct, only to build the cliff again, only to be tossed off it like a bird in the strong winds of a sea breeze.

His fingers fallback, only enough to push his density back inside. A whine creases her lips. Hiccup’s grip on her throat lifts her head from the bed, carefully facing her forward as his confident strokes penetrate her. His fingers can only linger, tingling the bundle of nerves for a few moments before his pace his too much to hold himself above her. The hand flows to her throat. One arm over hers, the other under hers.

His strokes come more frequently, more forcefully, penetrating more deeply and with more desire every round. He can’t help but press his chest against her, pinning her to the bed while holding her throat and legs between him and the bedsheets so [un]fortunately exposed to a greater and greater energetic sexual violence. Soon his pace stumbles as he finds himself trying for every measurement of depth, desperately craving to feel as deeply inside her as she is existent. Irregular but forceful thrusts plough into her between her sealed legs.

Even with the uneven and unpredictable thrusts, she cannot resist the mountain climb her body ascends. Each jab, each contact builds the heights. She finds herself scaling vertical faces, unable to keep her mind and body in-step. A rumble begins in her throat, he can feel it reverberating through his hands. The rumble turns to a moan. The moan to a cry. Cry to a whimper.

A choked whimper and a faint tightening of her walls around him signal her fall. He presses his whole body into her, laxing his wrap on her throat and pressing his head to hers. A long, smooth yet erratic hum flows through his throat and mouth as he releases himself, letting himself climax into her depths again.

Her eye lash flickers against the skin of his face. His in return. Only eye to eye, one azure to one emerald, they look at one another through strained, sideways glances. Her eyes close and her body convulses again. Another, “Ah!” sinks from her lips. Hiccups allows himself to fall aside, spooning her body with his own as she rolls around somewhere, in something. He curls around her in a loving daze, still with a hand and arm running up her chest and to her throat. Ever patient while she still floats.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Bondage. Hangover.

Hiccup grumbles incoherently. A mild grumble quickly turns to a long and regretful groan as he wakes up. He shifts in bed, but finds himself barely able to do so. He squints, turning his head to try and look at his left arm through a soaring headache. He can lift it, but not more than a few inches. He lifts his head higher, looking at his wrists as a light tingling pressure begins to buzz in his head. A cloth and leather brace circles around his wrist. A small metal ring protrudes from a bit of the leather cover. Chains link together from the eyelet down to somewhere beside the bed frame. He shifts again, his situational awareness more quickly trickling back to mind. Moving his right arm, he finds the same setup. Cuffed and chained.

He twitches his leg, frowning through another wave of aches while discovering a third cuff wrapped around his ankle. He groans loudly, tossing his head back against the bed. He flicks his disabled leg, fortunately finding it to appear free of restraint. Knowing he is restrained, he tries to scoot himself toward the headboard anyways, attempting to sit up enough to look around the room. His body shifting, he can feel he has no clothes on against a comforter uncaringly covering part of his abdomen. At least he already knew he was in his own home.

A creek echos from a dark corner of the room, catching his attention. Expecting Astrid to be stooping in the dark, wryly waiting for him to rouse, but he sees nothing. He drops his head back to the bed with a muffled thump. His body aches, pressure waves coursing through his skull like a storm current. His body throbs as if running a marathon without stretching or warming up. Squinting, he tries to work through the pain as he continues to wake up.

“Are the chains really necessary?”

Astrid answers quickly as she ascends the last step, “Mmm. Perhaps. What’s it to you?”

She paces quickly across the room towards the bed. “Gee I wonder?” Hiccup says sarcastically, lifting his restrained arms fashionably. Able to set aside the discomforts, he retains his focus on Astrid.

She already knows full well he has his attention from simply chaining him to the bed, let alone him not knowing what happened the night previous. Though, the whole strutting over in nothing but a thin, light cloth shirt bleached white just might be worth noteworthy to his attention too. Hiccup momentarily forgot his sufferings as he eyes up Astrid, clearly already finding an arousal that blindly ignores the raging hangover. Astrid smirks, aware of catching the attention of his second head without delay.

“I take it we had a fun night?” Hiccup asks, again pushing past the pain, holding his head up to square his attention on his Chieftess.

Astrid glides onto the bed effortlessly, she puckers her lips in a flash before continuing onto the bed, straddling Hiccup’s legs as she overtakes his mattress cage. “You could say that,” Astrid answers shortly.

“So wh-,“ Hiccup begins. But Astrid cuts him off hastily, dropping herself on his waist without filter. His body reflexes and his mind refocuses on the throbbing pains as she plants herself commandingly. “Ahhhh,” he wails humbly, trying to contain his headache.

“Mhmm,” Astrid mumbles, absentmindedly so far as Hiccup can tell, granted his attention just flickered elsewhere. But it clearly is not absentminded of her as she presses her thighs together, slowly grinding over his waist.

An, “Ooo,” trails from Hiccup’s lips as he gets a better understanding of her point.

She grins teasingly, “Hmm? Something…” pausing as she continues a grind before exaggerating, “interesting?”

Hiccup begins to answer, but again she cuts him off. She knows full well he was going to answer, “Yes, you.” She relaxes her thighs slightly, enough to let herself bend towards Hiccup. Gingerly and slowly, she dips her head between his shoulders, nuzzling her nose against his neck. He snorts, the gentle tickle of her nose brushing against his neck catching him oblique to his hangover. A triflingly low gasp breathes through her mouth as she responds to his reaction. She pauses delicately, holding her body tentatively over him. A moment passes, and she repeats her brush against his neck, this time extending slowly up the side of his neck to his ear. She snips the end of the movement with an airy pop of her lips on the corner of his ear. He groans pleasurably, his chest growing with a deep breath and inclination to feel her body. His waist bumps up in mirror to his chest.

She grins, out of his sight. Planting her waist down on him, anchoring him to the bed, she drops her head to his ear again. Whispering into his ear with a ticklish breeze, “Do you want something…” she trails off tauntingly, stroking herself along his growing shaft, “my love? Do you have a…” she trails off for a moment again, with a quick, raunchy twist of her hips against his growing shaft, ”desire for something?”

Hiccup grits his teeth, cheeks turning white from the pressure of his jaw clenching. He simply groans as Astrid twitches her hips right, then left against his member. With her head now a solid foot from his, he raises his head with determined interest.

Astrid responds promptly, sitting up with her weight on his hips and jutting an arm out, plastering her palm against his face and pinning his head down to the mattress. “Nope.”

Hiccup grumbles wordlessly, his cheek flushed white under the pressure of her hand. He looks up at her with a shifty sideways glance, clearly unhappy with the whole arrangement of the moment. Head throbbing, body aching, barely able to move around, and unable to push her over into his own command, he has little option but to submit. Astrid grins with a terse smile looking down at him, knowing she has established herself, giving him understanding he could give no significant resistance.

Slowly, she lifts her hand from his face. Hiccup follows her pacing by turning his head to face front in parallel. A solidly interested expression, well masking over the discomfort, holds his face attending to Astrid’s every move. She plants her hands on his chest. A long, methodical stroke of her hips along his waist greets his next moment of attention. She stops at the apex of her stroke, then slowly resumes a trek backwards. She repeats twice more, each time stopping more dramatically at each end, and resuming with a greater fervor. Though perhaps this fervor isn’t quite so much just her own as it is Hiccup’s attention waning further from his would-be overseeing hangover…

Regardless, her pace grows. Each stroke of her hip adds pressure to his waist, catching his rod more cleanly between her legs with each pass. Soon, he can feel himself being stroked by the wet folds between her legs. A quick, sharp twitch of her hips rounds over his head, making him coo with a groan, and buck his hips in attempt to take some lick of control. Astrid suppresses him again, plopping her full weight on him again.

He grunts sharply as he both feels her weight pin him, and recognizes there is still no agency for him to be had in the morning’s events. He stops moving.

Satisfied, she slowly resumes her actions. Her head rolls gently, her lips licking at themselves as she grows more heated herself. Her strokes become crip, with only minute pauses at each end. Wet, her slides turn into slick strides, begging to become more.

But he flexes again, trying to jump the gun.

Astrid stops with a loud, “Huff!” She demounts him, quickly swinging her leg over and jumping to the side of the bed. He follows her movements with his head, watching as she kneels beside right of the bed. Several metallic clinks rattle through the room. Astrid stands, walks to the foot of the bed, then to the left side, all cranking down the chains restraining him. Hiccup grunts irritably, “Really?”

Astrid jumps back onto the bed. “Oh shut up. You love it.”

Hiccup’s lip compress to one side, unable to argue against the reality, though also still not enjoying any taste of the hangover. He looks down at her as she begins to reassume her previous position. But his movement catches her attention again. Another displeased grunt passes her lips. She kneel-walks over, throwing her legs over his head.

“What makes you think I-,“ Hiccup starts again.

Astrid cuts him off again, but this time by simply sitting on his face. She looks down at him deterministically, with a wide smirk on her face. Her hips circle gently as he submits, a raised brow preceding a penetrating tongue. She can barely make out his brow beneath herself, but certainly feels his tongue begin to work.

Hiccup burying his tongue deep inside Astrid, makes her roll her butt backward, pressing his tongue deeper inside her. Astrid places her hands on his chest and shifts her weight forward, resting on him. She lets his tongue explore, darting left and right inside her. A short squeak spikes from her mouth as Hiccup finds a tender spot. A long, monotonous moan rolls from her throat as he continues circling his tongue around, centered so far as he can reach within her. Her hips rock side to side, accompanied by a second loud, high pitched squeak.

His neck strains, trying to reach and leverage his tongue deeper into her mist, an immense and still growing desire to taste floods through his thoughts. His neck aches tremendously from the hangover and stretching and craning awkwardly, but he is too preoccupied to pay it enough attention to stop. His arms stress the chains as he pushes himself. Astrid’s hips rolling around become more pronounced, aggravating the difficulty Hiccup has with tasting his woman. But ever persistent, he stretches himself physically and mentally to please her. A rabid, striking blow launches his tongue deep inside her, catching her by surprise and releasing a loud yelp into the room.

She begins to whimper as Hiccup continues to strain desperately, trying to taste her flow. Chains clink against the bedside as he stresses against them dramatically again. His waist tenses up, leg raising him into the air slightly. Her arms shutter slightly, their locked position faltering as her mind begins to slip exactingly from the present. Hiccup is well aware of the chink in her armor, and exploits it. A long, wide stroke of his tongue within breaks the dam hiding her orgasm.

Her legs clench around his head tightly, her body standing up erect as a scream breaks through her mouth and into the open air. Astrid tosses her head back absentmindedly, her hair raining down on the headboard, mouth floating around unrestrained. Despite being choked of air, and space, Hiccup persists. He jams his tongue deeper into her, jealously tasting the growing torrent of fluid from her. His jaw glistens with juices as she cums, more fluid flowing down his face and over his neck. Several seconds pass as Hiccup manages to continue his frantic pace, swirling his tongue around inside her like a typhoon.

Eventually, her eyes open again and air rushes back into her lungs. Her body slackens slightly. Hiccup juts his jaw forward and head backward, attempting to breathe. Astrid, only partly lucid, relaxes, dropping back towards the headboard. She clears him, and he springs his head up in a gasp, stammering as he coughs aside the fluid before he is able to breathe. He too takes an equally large breath of air, his chest rising dramatically after a pair of coughs choke through his throat. Astrid is still a bit ditzy as her high coils around in her head. A spasm twitches down her back and into her hips again, pleasurable enough to elicit another whimper, but also weak enough to bring her head back to the present.

She rolls her head forward again, slowly. Her hair falls in golden strands from her face and around his head, keeping them in a columned curtain of her hair with a head on each end. Astrid looks exasperated. Hiccup, similarly, but also quite clearly more of the out-of-breath type than swooning from a mind-boggling high.

“Mmmmm,” Astrid moans, trailing off into a pleased, “Hmph!” Her mouth jostles around aimlessly again for a few moments before her eyes re-dilate. Hiccup beams up at her with a confident grin. She smirks back, but also responds with a long and loving, “Ohh shut uppp!”

Hiccup doesn’t say anything in return, just beaming back at her without the need to say anything. Astrid moans feebly one more time before raising herself forward again, pressing his head between her legs again. His brow furrows in disappointment, but she either ignores it or doesn’t see it. Likely simply ignoring it and using it to her advantage.

Hiccup manages a deep breath before she seals his lips with her own again. Despite his disappointment, he still sets about his task with haste and fervor. Just a second or two passes before she is again rolling her hips around on his face. Hiccup tries to keep up, but her hips move as they wish, sometimes awkwardly craning his head to and fro.

Chains clink against the bed again as he strains. He fights the aches and the screaming bands of muscle in his neck and tongue. His tongue curls towards the front of the bed, then to the back, feeling for the right buttons; exploring and experiencing the right sequences to rock her boat. Her legs clench around his head again, without warning. This time, harder. Hiccup chokes out a muffled huff in surprise as her legs vice-grip around him. He pulls against his restraints in an attempt to alert her that he needs something along the lines of breath. But she just takes it as his commitment to breaking through more dams. That, and really just losing more and more awareness of what is going on…

Unable to breathe, Hiccup wrenches his head to the side trying to make or find a gap in order to breathe. Wether she was aware of it or not, the stroke of his tongue and swath of his nose passing across her valley smashed open the last dam like a storm breeze suddenly filling a sail. Her back arches backwards in a quick, sharp movement. Her head bumps against the wall, hair jostling from the impact. She is hardly aware of it, though. Something about some other place swirling around in her head, overlapped on itself an uncountable number of times, in more directional folds than describable. Her arms fall back beside her side, limply resting her hands on the pillows at the base of the headboard.

Her jaw rolls, slack from her head. Hiccup can’t hear if she is whimpering, or if she is dead silent as he gasps for air ungainly. If she was sounding something, she wouldn’t hear it either because she was not part of Thor’s Earth. Not for those moments. Somewhere between a Valkyrie and somewhere between an outing with Freyja. Unsure, unexplainable. But Hiccup can observe, through and ignoring his desire for air and the return of the roaring hail of hangover, she still isn’t looking around, or aware. He can feel her legs tight around his head still, thighs tense and flexed in the max, convulsing with only minor pauses between coursing waves of ecstasy. And, he had somehow managed to completely recover his breath.

A short moment passes, then he notices her head lolling about again. A few seconds later and her hair curtains them again, each holding the others eyes. Hiccup’s chin reflects some of the sunlight flowing into the room, making Astrid smirk with a sharp bite to her lips as she recognizes the coat of nectar over most of his face and neck, and a small pool on his chest. She is breathing hard, like panting but without the obvious difficultly in doing so. Blue to green, eyes exchange information wordlessly. Hiccup’s brow flashes up for a not much more than a few plank lengths before being snuffed out. Astrid returns the look, holding her corner of the smug connection. Her tongue flicks between her lips in a beat.

Shifting her weight forward, pressing her hands into his chest, she drags her region over his mouth once more. Hiccup plays along, flattening his tongue out and letting her stroke slide a long, wet taste to her mind. Her legs flex asymmetrically, erratically as she passes over him again; different muscles twitch through her legs as she passes over him.

Removing her hands from his chest, she continues edging forward. A sly tilt of her head backwards catches his eye again. He hands pass beyond his waist, planting themselves near his knee. Skipping over his abdomen, she pauses as she catches his rob against her waist. Her legs close slightly, holding him from three angles. Tediously, she drags herself forward in a long and aching desperation for him. Hiccup grits his teeth again, pressing his head back against the bed as his shaft begins to harden so far as to be painful. She continues her stroke, pausing as his head begins to slip between her folds.

Astrid looks back at him again, just in time for him to look up and catch the glance. Then, without warning she plunges backward, swiftly ramming Hiccup’s full mass into herself. Hiccup gasps, nearly as much as she does to the sudden pleasure. Astrid groans as she twitches her hips side-to-side, rattling his member around inside herself. A squeak emulates from her as she lifts herself slightly, then back down onto him.

Astrid bends forward, placing her elbows and forearms between his legs and begins to ride him hastily. Smooth vertical strokes pique Hiccup’s full attention, washing away the hangover in a tidal surf. His hands clutch into fists, partly overlapping the restraints as he struggles to control himself. Astrid gives no quarter as her pace quickens, adding a touch of a side angle to her rocking. Hiccup instinctively bucks his hips into her, and just as she strides downwards.

Hiccup can’t contain himself as his head smashes down into the mattress and he desperately flexes his waist into her movements, wishing he could hold her down with his own hands as he exploded into her. But, she does it for him, pushing herself down the entirety of his length and twitching her hips to the sides as he cums. Initially close to her third orgasm, the sudden rush of his seed does everything else to punch through barriers. Her head melts between her arms. Her body laxes, but simultaneously contracts in on itself in her top-down fetal position.

Whatever screaming becomes from her lungs are muffled by her arms and the padding of the mattress. Hiccup grumbles incoherently as his throbbing begins to weaken within her. But he still grits his teeth and forces himself against her. His abs begin to soften and his breathing begins to return, a fresh and reminding need of air.

There is no telling which location she is meeting with Frejya; only that her body is still around and convulsing in waves, contracting on itself immensely like a man of great illness would be while suffering extreme nausea. Her legs remain clenched around Hiccup.

Three silent minutes pass. Astrid stirs, her body relaxing. Her back rises, slowly tipping herself backwards onto Hiccup’s chest. Hiccup reflexes with an, ”oof!” as her body falls to his. Her hands squiggle backwards, eventually finding their way into his hair. Fingers comb through, first softly, then grip tuffs full of hair between them.

Astrid moans in part. Absentmindedly, she twitches her hips again.

Hiccup lifts his head just a bit, nuzzling his nose against her neck. A sharp breath flows back into her lungs and her eyes open normally.

Another minute passes.

“Can you let me go now?”

Astrid rolls over on him part way before answering, “Mmm. You’re soo neeedddyyyy!”


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup rolls over, lazily whipping his arm over to the other side of the bed. Initially, finding nothing, his arm creeps over the disheveled bed, searching for the familiar curves of Astrid under the furs. His arms feel the fuzz of the top cover fur, still lukewarm from a recent body.

Lifting his head lackadaisically, his eyes brush over the empty side of the bed, then over the dim midnight room.

Still groggy, he lets his head plop back into the pillows, still slothfully groping at the sheets.

Sleep fades in and out over a few minutes.

Silence is broken by creaking boards as Astrid reaches the top step and begins pacing back towards the warmth of the bed. She catches Hiccup’s arm in the covers as she lifts the sheets and begins slipping into the bed again. Hiccup stirs.

Under the covers, Hiccup’s eyes light up as he recognizes Astrid’s return. Stretching, wrapping his arm around her and moving his head up the pillow, he groggily asks where she disappeared to.

“I was thirsty,” Astrid responds simply, turning into his affection as she responds.

Hiccup draws his fingers through her hair gently, “I missed you.”

She snorts humorously, “I got a drink in the middle of the night, I didn’t venture over the horizon for a month there, Babe.” A gentle grin spreads over her face in the dark.

Hiccup buries his face into his pillow momentarily before turning back to her with a tender blush hidden in the gloom, “Yeah, so? I still missed you.”

He feels her leg slip between his calves, pushing through to wrap their legs together. Her body nuzzles up against him.

“You’re funny.”

“You’re Freyan.”

Astrid chuckles shortly, “Oh?”

Hiccup touches his forehead to hers, followed by his body against hers.

Hiccup presses his head against her, levering downward to touch their lips together. They enjoy the warm, tender moment to themselves, sheltered in their private solitude by the cool dark night and homey wooden cabin.

An even, steady rumble groans from Hiccup’s throat as Hiccup drops his restraints. His pressure against her body grows, gently pushing her onto her back in a smooth motion.

“Ohhh…” Astrid’s smile warms quickly as Hiccup looks into her eye with an anticipatory grin. Their legs unwind and hers drop aside, openly inviting his advance.

Hiccup drops his head into the crook between her neck and shoulder, tenderly kissing her collar bone as he presses himself to her once more. Astrid’s head rolls around on the pillow as she feels warm streaks race over her body.

With his head still buried in her neck, Hiccup swats away the furs with half-minded arm waves. Astrid’s fingers creep over his exposed back as the mild air of the room mingles with the heat generated by the couple.

Quiet coos begin to creep from Astrid’s lips as his lips trace delicate kisses from her collar down to her chest, eventually biting against the fabric wrapping covering her breasts. He shakes his head in a dramatic transition from the intimate delicacy to an animalistic playfulness, teasing away the fitness covering her from his lust.

Astrid arches her back upwards, granting him easy access to strip away the cloth.

Breasts exposed; Hiccup flashes a grin up at her before burying his head between her supple breasts. Astrid drops back to the bed with a laugh as Hiccup’s hair becomes a blurry mess rubbing over her chest. Hiccup’s hand slip under her back again, sliding upwards until meeting a bed-ridden clump of blonde hair.

A gruff fist clutches her strands as his second continues up to her head, eventually grasping a new clump of hair and pulling downward to arch her back once again. Astrid’s chest flexes into Hiccup’s face and her back raises from the bed; her head craning backwards as Hiccup latches himself to her left breast. Drool rapidly soaks over her chest, dripping toward her centerline and down her stomach as Hiccup’s lips and tongue caress her tender tissues.

Without care, Hiccup drags his face over her breast, across her chest to her right breast and continues his wet escapade while gradually releasing his iron grip on her hair. His hands flow downward to her back like his drool and press upward against her back to keep her chest to his face.

Astrid’s legs hook around Hiccup’s side as his tongue circles her areola in slow, deliberate circles. Teeth gently scrape over her nipple as he glances upward, barely catching eye contact for a moment before she bucks her hips into him.

Hiccup responds immediately; a rough, edgy bite sucking her breast into his mouth with a lustful haste. Astrid chirps loudly and a mild spasm shoots through her body. Her chirp quickly settles into a moan while her body flexes against Hiccup’s wet affection.

His left arm departs her back and palms her breast, squeezing her full, fleshy, wet tissue with gusto. The other arm remains against her back, snuggly pressed to her spine as subtle rousing influence. Hiccup pulls on her breast by sucking hard over the whole of her breast and craning his neck backwards.

Astrid groans loudly again. Her flawless nails scrape against the bed spread as her muscles tense and body begins furtively itching.

Hiccup swaps breasts, ambitiously cupping her right breast with his right hand and engulfing her left with his mouth. His body scrunches against her, catching her legs with his own and walking them up until her legs fold under his shoulders.

A long, slobbery draw of his tongue streams down her chest. Kisses interrupt his tongue tracing over her sensitive skin. Down. Down. A teasing circle of his tongue stirs around her belly button. Astrid’s abs contract suddenly as a giggle rapidly sprouts from her lips.

“Aha! St- Stop!” her legs contract against his sides, “That tickles!” A warm flush wraps her waist and another dose of fluids begin to soak her lower bindings.

Hiccup’s tongue circles twice more, barely holding back a grin before resuming following the river of saliva downward. His movement slows progressively as he gets closer to her valley.

With each minute step closer, he closes her legs closer between them. Her legs folded together, he pushes her knees up to her chest and crawls over top of her. His forehead delicately touches against hers before joining their lips.

A quiet, tender moment passes through the room in absolute silence as their lips form a single pair. His hands wait a joyful moment before running down her side to the remaining bindings.

Keeping her legs folded and pressed against her wet chest, Hiccup slowly works the bindings up her legs, over her knees, then whisks them from her feet across the room before wrapping his arms around her back and holding her tightly to him.

Hiccup presses his restrained, throbbing mass against her exposed valley.

Astrid’s hair rubs against the pillow as she tilts her head back, eyes rolling in anticipation.

A whimper escapes her throat, parting her lips briefly.

“Babe. Babe! Just give me..” Astrid pleads with heated prospect.

Hiccup grins back at her with a wild satisfaction, “What if I don’t want to?”

She responds with a huff and shoves him backward with a thrust of her legs.

“Hey!” Hiccup responds in a huff.

Astrid sits up in a flash, but Hiccup is already returning before she has a chance to jump him. His hands shoot to her hips and pull her forward, undercutting her momentum and dropping her back to the bed in a blonde puff of hair and a quick yelp of surprise. He wraps his arms around her waist and leans backward, pulling her hips to his lips and parting her legs with his head.

His tongue slithers inside.

Astrid’s forward resolve dissolves into audible groans. Her tension relaxes as Hiccup dips his head forward, advancing his tongue deeper into her warm, wet alley.

Up and down, his tongue wriggles until his lips contact hers, sealing the kiss. His eyes flash upward, looking downward over her chest, barely seeing her head gently rolling around and eye lids fluttering in response to his affections.

His hands break from their grip around her waist and grasp her breasts with two full palms. A firm squeeze covets a penetrating push, stretching his tongue to its limit in an attempt to fondle her inner sanctum.

Astrid flexes into him; tension in his neck and jaw quickly growing to a burning pain as he struggles to keep the extension and rhythm consistent against her reflexes.

Her arms flop against the bed with absent attentions, loosely gripping whatever contacts her fingers before finally flashing to his head as Hiccup strokes a nerve. Fingers burrow into his hair and steer his head side to side against her walls in a lustful fury.

His hands pulse-grip her breasts in short bursts, stuttered with slow, massaging motions to edge up the tides within her body. Her body begins to fall to the left, her mind finally losing grip on her orientations.

He withdraws quickly, takes a deep breath that expands his chest against her lower back and plunges his tongue back inside, sealing the breach with his lips and begins wildly painting his tongue around inside her.

A hand briefly slides down her wet skin to rub against the small bundle of nerves touching his nose. His hand twists around her breast, turning white as he coordinates a top-down assault on her senses with his other hand and a bottom-up approach with his tongue, lips, and nose.

Astrid’s body shoots upwards into a bridge resting on their heads, followed by a loud yelp echoing minutely off the wooden walls of the bedroom.

“Don’t.. stop!” Astrid pants breathlessly.

Hiccup charges forward, knowing he is on the edge of casting her off on the winds of ecstasy. He pushes himself, burrowing his tongue deeper into his woman in a dizzying haste, ignoring the burning pain retorting his actions. Another twist of her breast follows.

And her legs collapse around his skull in a vice grip as her brain erupts in a contradictory scream of chemicals and electricity.

Hiccup feels her legs seize against his head, but certainly fails to see the awkward angle of her neck as she involuntarily flexes in response to the climax Hiccup is at fault for. His eyes see nothing beyond the closed eyelids protecting him from her shuddering body.

His arms snake around her, slowly squeezing down her body like a constrictor, squeezing the juices from her into his awaiting mouth. An artificial cold, followed by chills and shivers sweep in behind his arms as the euphoria chaotically sweeps around her body.

He feels the wetness of his mouth flooded out by the surge of fluids from her cum. Hiccup lets himself fall backward, assisting in lapping up the fluids flowing from Astrid’s shivering body as he warmly runs his mouth back and forth over her taught lips and the loosening grip of her thighs around his head.

A shallow breath breaches Astrid’s throat, quickly growing to a sharp inhale and a renewed life as her eyes flutter open. Hiccup notices her consciousness as her body drops against his and her head peeks over her chest to look over at him.

He catches eye contact and deliberately takes a long, wide lick up her valley in response. She chirps a quick laugh, tossing her head back in enjoyment of the pleasurable warmth of his tongue over her sensitive rift. His lips smack together like tasting a delectable yak stew before grinning widely at her.

Astrid responds with a silent smile.

Gathering herself, she plants her arms behind her and drags herself from his support. A 180 follows her movement, crawling forward to draw her hair along his legs toward his waist. Her arms cross over his legs and settle aside him.

With a careful calculation, a few scattered kisses dot their way up his waist and past his chest until she again supports herself on his body – this time chest to chest, blue to green. Hiccup’s hands catch her waist as she pushes a kiss to his lips.

Slowly, silently her legs creep up until she can rest on her shins.

But, unlike the plan, Hiccup notices her hands disappear from the bedspread and delicately lace around his undergarments. He begins sitting up rapidly but slows as Astrid resists him.

He lets her grope him though the cloth as their lips connect again – merely a loving distraction. Astrid’s eyes squint briefly as Hiccup’s grin breaks the kiss.

Continuing with some wary, her fingers grip the cloth and coax it down his legs. Hiccup is forthcoming enough not to rouse her caution until he sees the white blur of cloth skirt away from the bed to the floor.

Then, in a sudden spring, Hiccup loudly murmurs, “Nope! Nice try, Babe. But I am not done with you yet!” and Astrid suddenly finds herself with her back to the bedsheets once again and Hiccup clambered over top of her.

His sudden move and firm grip catch her off guard long enough for Hiccup to fold her legs to her chest once more. Another swift movement captures her with his elbows to her shoulders, fingers laced together over the top of her head, and his chest holding her legs to hers in a loving human cage.

Astrid sneers at him, but the disapproval only lasts the moment before Hiccup plunges his full mass into her wet crux.

A whimper falls from her lips as he feels himself fully engulfed in her warm walls down the full length of his shaft. He eases the last cells inside, then quickly pulls away and plunges back in again.

His brace to her shoulders and around her head tightens as he begins furiously pounding his woman into the bed sheets. Astrid’s eyes squeeze shut and shoot open as Hiccup once again sheers away every shred of consciousness.

Between the humps, Hiccup gently attempts to touch his forehead to hers. Astrid only partly notices his tender kiss, her lips remaining lax as her mind is torn in multiple directions by the swamping discharges occurring behind her blue eyes. She chokes up and her legs relax against her chest as another surge builds up and crashes over her dam.

Fluids coarse around Hiccup’s shaft as he pressures his shaft into her shuddering walls.

A long whiney whimper bubbles from her lips as Hiccup continually crashes into her as fast and full as he can muster. Her chest slowly collapses as her wind escapes through her joyous mewls.

Hiccup encroaches on this new territory, pressing himself and her legs closer to her chest as she releases.

Her eyes flutter as his pace slows and her climax begins dissipating. The fuzzy mass of brown hair blinks into view as her eyes fix on his. Gracefully acknowledging the contact, Hiccup dips his head again to greet lips. A hand brushes through his hair.

A quiet moment passes after their lips part and she continues to muse with his hair.

“You can clean me off now, if you like.” Hiccup breaks the silence by partly returning to her pre-interruption plan.

Astrid puckers her lips and gives a moderate chuckle, “Oh? Now I can?”

“I had my way,” Hiccup answers with a wry grin.

Astrid unfolds her legs as Hiccup backs away. He flops down behind himself and watches Astrid creep over to him with renewed interest.

With a quick opportunistic grope, Hiccup cops a feel over her breast before she lays on top of him and plays with his hair again.

“So, does that mean I get to have my way now?” Astrid asks, rocking her hips side to side over his wet cock.

Hiccup doesn’t respond.

Astrid rests on her shins and glides her slick valley over his shaft with a taunting jaunt.

“Y’know, I noticed you never got off yet, Babe…” Astrid teases.

Hiccup throws his head back with a laugh, “Hah!” He flashes a finger between her legs, teasing a long draw of his index finger between her legs and raising the coated finger to show an obvious white substance to her. “You were out of it, m’Lady. Certainly not in Midgard now were you?”

Astrid blushes briefly, “Yeah, maybe. And who’s fault is that?”

“Shut up and suck my dick like you know you want to, you petite whore.”

Her lips purse again as she takes the dirty talk to heart and backs off, dropping to her knees.

Hiccup sees her hips pop up into the air as she gingerly takes his cock in hand and teases her lips over his skin. Two strokes up and down taunt him before she sinks her lips over his head and he moans loudly.

Down she descends, engulfing his mass in her mouth and coaxing him into her throat. Hiccup bucks his head against the sheets.

His hands course through her hair and grasp tightly, forcing her down his shaft and holding his full staff in her throat.

“Mmm, fuck yeah, Babe. That’s my slut.” Hiccup grunts out. He flexes his shaft into her, feeling her mouth warmly holding his member. “That’s it. Stay down.”

A moment passes as he holds her head down on his shaft. Relaxing his grip, she begins to rise up his shaft. But he holds her lips steady to his head.

Astrid’s tongue shoots out from her lips and laps against the underside of his shaft, seeking to tease him out of his grip.

Hiccups toes curl. His legs flex.

Astrid tips her head to the side, attempting to coax away his leverage. Reluctantly, he releases. To keep his pleasure and her freedom, she takes a quick, restorative breath and slips her lips down the side of his mass as she finishes recovering.

His arms tentatively remain beside her head, as if ready to pounce once again.

She continues her assigned task, lapping the mixed cum off from the sides of his shaft. Occasional groans and grunts rumble from Hiccup’s throat as her tongue and lips caress his flesh.

Finishing a stroke, she tips her head around his as her tongue flickers around his head to tease forth the hope of a new orgasm.

Her hand brushes against his scrotum, cupping his balls as her lips wrap around his head and begin sinking down his length. Jinking her lips up and down, she slowly makes her way to the base of his shaft before rolling her head around his anchor.

Hiccup groans as his legs flex and toes curl again.

Astrid bobs her head up and down his shaft rapidly, pulling the nerves closer to their climax with each jaunt as her fingers gently massage his balls.

Seconds pass as her efforts build up effective results.

Hiccup’s hand shoots into her hair as a wild groan erupts from his lips. His hand grips her blonde hair, holding her lips down his shaft as his cum swirls within and spurts into her throat.

Astrid strains against his grip, pulling her head backward against his grip to catch some of his seed in her mouth. His grip falters and she recedes, holding her lips just below his head as the last few pulses pump into her mouth. Astrid strokes her lips down and back up his shaft once more before popping off.

She swishes the cum around in her mouth and pools it on her tongue, then sticks her tongue out for show.

Slowly, Hiccup’s hand reaches for her. He pulls her toward him. She closes her mouth tersely and locks eyes with him.

“Swallow.”

A noticeable gulp hits his ears.

A warm grin bursts from his lips, “That’s my woman,” followed by a sharp spanking.

Astrid coos loudly and with a wide smirk.

Their foreheads press together for a silent moment, enjoying each other’s efforts.

With heave of her lungs, Astrid stands on her knees. Hiccup glances upward at her curiously.

She walks herself over his chest, working up to his neck before lowering herself onto his face. Hiccup raises a brow, but gladly accepts her desire as he notices her crease her lips in anticipation.

Hiccup’s arms snake up her sides and hold her breasts as he slithers his tongue up and down her prominent valley. Multiple passes prepare her for the breach, but nonetheless still comes as a pleasant jolt when his tongue pushes through her folds and into her walls.

His fingers trace around her breasts, mimicking some exploratory circles with his tongue.

Her hips buck suddenly as all three points find sensitive contacts. Hiccup presses forward fervently, rapidly scaling up his movements. Whole hands push up against her breasts. Broad tongue strokes streak within her.

Her waters churn up rapidly as Hiccup skillfully uses his nose to brush against the tender bundle of nerves presented in front of his face. Rapid flicks of his tongue froth her waters into a stormy sea. Hands plough up her breast tissues, merrily squeezing for full appeasement with his coordinated strikes.

Astrid digs her hips into his face, pressing for her climax in an increasingly foggy haste.

The proactivity catches Hiccup somewhat off guard and he struggles to maneuver with her hips. He can feel the muscles in his neck screaming at him to ease once more.

But he successfully ignores the inner cries for relaxation and continues towards his goal.

Astrid’s hand dips into his sea of brown hair and tugs aimlessly as she can feel her abdomen crunch and twist in on itself. The first dramatic signs of her coming climax.

Her thighs twitch inward as Hiccup’s tongue again strikes a chord within her. He notices right away and flicks his tongue over the same spot again and again.

Astrid yelps pleasurably after Hiccup catches the same strand multiple times in a row. Her hips flex again and Hiccup’s grip on her breasts corkscrews inward, gently pulling her downward towards him to flow with her thoughts.

A loud slurp drones over the bedspread as her hips disconnect with Hiccups lips. He quickly attempts to adjust, trying to reseal his lips around her. But it proves difficult, as Astrid’s coordination dissipates and disconnects with her experience. He finds himself scrambling around to keep up with her shuttering hips.

Momentarily, his arms wrap around her waist to hold her still so he can rejoin his connection. For a brief moment, her awareness syncs with his attempts to slow her down and he manages to plunge his tongue deep within her. A moan shoots from her throat in response.

Hiccup broadens his tongue and drags its through her inside in an increasingly desperate attempt to push her over the edge. Her hips shudder again, but he can sense it will take something more, if not something different to cast her over the rocks this time.

He withdraws his tongue.

Then scoots back to lift his head and cups his tongue around her bundle of nerves. He floods his tongue with saliva and cradles the bundle with delicate but deliberate care. A hand drops from her breast and penetrates a pair of fingers between her legs in a somewhat awkward angle from aside his shoulder.

But it does the trick.

An intense flutter of his fingers within her tissues combined with the tender suckling and wrought grip on her breast spiral into an inner cyclone. Astrid’s hips flush white and clutch against his head.

Colors fly in her vision as Hiccup sends her careening through her inner weather systems. Her chest fills with air, pauses in heat, and flushes empty in a sudden gust – followed by a repetition of powerful heaves of air in conjunction with consecutive waves of euphoria flowing over her body, tickling her brain.

Hiccup’s fingers soak with a new wave of fluids as they continue to stroke against her sensitive walls. His free hand floats up to her neck, wrapping around her smooth skin with a gentle firmness that elevates and extends her head and neck.

He holds her there as the waves crash over her.

Slowly, as the waves recede, he follows her down – lowering her to the bed and catches her legs with his own as they cuddle up against the covers.

With her breathing evening out, her eyes shutter open and meet with green.

No words exchanged; none are needed. Their arms wrap around one another.

Soon the cool air of the room laps against their sweaty bodies and they both reach for the furs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W and tag: public oral sex.

“Sure thing, Sven. I’ll consult with the traders next time they dock. I am sure we can find someone to get you new grasses for your herd to feed on,” Hiccup assures Sven. Sven nods, thanks Hiccup, and turns to return to his pastures.

Glancing over his cluttered desk, Hiccup huffs anxiously. Stepping over to the window, a quick glance at the sun and a growling stomach offer a welcome opportunity for the planned brunch – a break from busy work, but also the task of hosting the morning.

The great hall is jostling with bodies; much of the village has turned up for an arbitrary communal feast. Hiccup stands beside the massive doors, scanning over the clusters of friends, family, and cliques scattered around the hall.

Walking into the masses, Hiccup returns offhand greetings and dodges additional busy-work from needy village members. He catches eyes with Fishleg’s standing with Heather and cringing at a berserk round of laughter from Dagur spouting off a round of jokes.

Hiccup rolls his eyes as he catches view of Snotlout’s back shading from a corner, clearly already helping himself to a leg of turkey ahead of schedule. Quickly snatching at a nearby aesthetic display of grain, Hiccup flicks a seed at him hard enough to catch his attention by pecking it off the back of his vest. Snotlout turns mid-chew and sees Hiccup scorning him. A toothy grin and slothful shrug submit a minor consideration of Hiccup’s disapproval as he scrounges down another helping of meat.

A more satiated eye-roll follows as he notices the Twins in a staring contest beside one of the pillars along the great table at the head of the hall. Their heads pressed together with eye straining pressure as they poke and prod and slap one another in their coercive attempts to win the whimsical contest. Much of their antics sound over the respectable murmur of the hall’s congregation in irregular wails following the numerous slapdash hits on one another.

As Hiccup walks up the stone steps to the great table, he furrows his brow at Astrid’s curious absence.

His attention returns to the twins momentarily, “I don’t suppose the two of you would consider lowering your voices at the least? There is a hall full of people trying to have their own conversations, y’know.”

Ruffnut howls as Tuffnut stops on her foot, then refuses Hiccup’s reasonable ask with her explanation of the story. “No can do, Haddock. Tuffnut here had the _audacity_ to accuse me of stealing Macey 2 after he forgot it _under his own pillow_ , then stole my straw-woman statue in retaliation for the _supposed_ transgression!” Ruff points at Tuff in a firm and accusatory manner, prompting Tuff to hook one of the horns of his helmet under hers and flicks it off her head.

Hiccup raises a hand to object, but the two quickly descend into a new route of ranting and swiping, prompting Hiccup to merely sigh and walk away with a forlorn shake of his head.

A long white tablecloth covers the full length of the great table, including over the pair of L shaped protrusions extending toward the backside of the stage around the center seat. Adorned with red and yellow-gold decorative frills at the end of the curtained sides of the table, the cloth does well to cover the main chamber from an awkward view of the patrons’ waists while dining. Unusually, the cloth is shifted slightly such that the frills facing the main hall brush against the stone lip of the stage.

While the odd placement of the cloth is a bit strange and gauche, Hiccup finds an odd wrinkle in the covering near his seat more irksome – and more easily fixed. He casually walks over and give the fabric a tug before glancing over the room once more while standing beside his seat.

Hiccup barely has a moment enough to scan a third of the room before a pair of hands protrude from under the table and snap up to his hip.

Surprised, Hiccup quickly motions to swat away the hands. But, just as reflexively, the thin and familiar fingers match with his memory and he instead transitions to a confused, emphasized, “Astrid, what are you doing?”

Astrid presses past Hiccup’s asthenic dissuasions with hasty fingers. “Shhh!” Astrid insists, “No one knows I am here… least I don’t think anyone does!”

Hiccup sways his head back and forth, “So what? Why’re y-“

Astrid’s hand gropes his crotch deliberately as the other tugs on the lip of his pants, drawing him closer to the table.

“Astrid,” Hiccup huffs, again attempting to swat away her advances, “Stop. Stop, Woman! I have to-“

“Yes, yes I know. Now you shut up, then stop shutting up and get on with announcing the feast!” Astrid strains in a hushed, hurried voice. Hiccup feels another tug on his pants and feels the tension around his waist weaken as Astrid succeeds in unbuttoning his fly. Before Hiccup can further dispute, or even assist, Astrid gives a firm tug on his pants, pulling them down just far enough for easier access to his contradicting growth.

Hiccup moues with some restraint, concerned over being seen. He rapidly drops himself into the chair without another word. Fluffing up the tablecloth around his lap, then adjusting some of the candelabras on the adjacent tables cocooning their central seats on the stage to shelter Astrid’s daring moves from the others soon to occupy the great table with him.

“Ast-“ Hiccup starts under his breath.

She responds with a dogged thump to his thigh, “Yes, or no?”

Hiccup looks down at her nervously, then up at the incognizant crowd. Astrid’s hands rub down his inner thigh, prompting his attention to drop back to the woman between his legs. She dips her head between his legs and grates her teeth over the cloth covering his spongey mass. Hiccup’s legs flex and extend under the table, lightly brushing his feet against the crowd-end of the table covering.

“Ahmmmm ammmah,” Hiccup restrains a groan.

Astrid’s tongue soaks a spot of saliva into the fabric. Hiccup’s lip twitches and his eyes jostle.

Furrowing his brow from left to right, his toes roll a curl before tipping his head down to look at her in a manner that, to the happening viewer, isn’t more than noticing a stain on his pant leg. “Okay,” Hiccup chokes out, almost laughing with it, “Okay you got me, I’m in.” he pauses, “Just, y’know… take it easy. I don’t want an aw-“

Astrid supersedes his – totally reasonable – conditions by whipping his shaft out through the remaining fabric. Not a moment is wasted as Astrid seats her lips around his mushrooming head and flicks her tongue against the underside of his shaft.

Hiccup’s throat rumbles and his eye coordination suffers as his mind sinks into Astrid’s warm offerings. A minute passes without external interference as blood rushes into his second head, solidifying to a stone-hard protrusion enveloped by Astrid’s welcoming mouth.

Heather and Dagur take their honorary seats on the right-hand of the stage, with Fishlegs obliged to sit adjacent to Heather on the inner side of the table. As Snotlout gets dragged into the Twins antics, the relative calm of the remainder of the village seeps through. Gobber raises a brow, looking up at Hiccup from his perspective with a small group of elders, shortly after followed by a wave of his hook in the air.

“Ay, Chief?” Gobber interjects, “Feast time?”

“Ah,” Hiccup chokes out, trying to stabilize himself to the public discretely, “Yeah.” He gives a curt wave back to Gobber in acknowledgement.

Astrid, rather loudly, sucks down his shaft with a purposeful front of her head. Hiccup’s abs flex inward to the sudden pleasure. His awkward grin slips into an awkward wince trying to keep composure.

He glances around the placemat in front of him, then around the hall in an effort to find something to aid grabbing the attention of the crowd to begin the festivities without standing.

As if on cue, Astrid pushes a large drum out from under the table. The feet of the drum scape to a stop bedside Hiccup’s right arm, already kitted with a single, fat drumstick. It seems Astrid had thought this out more than he originally thought.

“Oh, well that’s clever. But how do you intend o-” Hiccup murmurs quietly, beginning to question her plan.

Astrid responds by slapping his leg with an open palm. Her head pulls off his shaft and a draft of air shivers his wet skin, shooting up through his back. Her lips pop against the underside of his head, teeth nibbling occasionally as she responds, “Announce… the… feast…” and resumes her escapade by sinking her lips down over his staff again.

Hiccup tries to keep himself composed and relaxed as Astrid makes it difficult to stay sober with a beguiling onslaught of tongue flicks. His fingers clutch against the table corner.

Stifling a nervous gulp, Hiccup picks up the drumstick and thumps it against the skin of the drum. A trio of roomy hums echo around the great hall as Astrid’s lips recede.

The murmur of the crowd fades away in tandem with the sea of faces flanking toward the great stage.

A blank moment passes as Hiccup struggles to fill an expectant void with a reasonable introduction.

Astrid throats his cock in a swift, forward bob of her head. Hiccup’s eye twitches, as does his left arm.

Snotlout, now seated, glances over at Hiccup. A furrowed brow and peculiar half-grin belie an interest in the abnormality.

Another moment of silence passes as Hiccup finally manages to focus himself. Astrid silently chuckles to herself as she recognizes he has finally managed to slot in what he means to say as she feels him soften slightly in her mouth. “We often gather ourselves in this great room to celebrate special occasions, epic developments, surprising turns, unwelcome news…”

Astrid buries her head in his lap, lodging his full length all the way down her throat with lips sealed against his hip.

Hiccup stutters suddenly, a high-pitched cough falling from his lips as he loses focus. It feels like minutes but is not more than two or three seconds before Astrid’s lips begin rising again.

Fishlegs glances over at Hiccup with a curious brow.

“This, is not one of those occasions!” Hiccup manages to resume, “Brunch, because.. we felt like it!”

The room remains silent, save Hiccup’s voice trailing off of the echoing walls.

Hiccup holds up a turkey leg. “Stuff yourselves!”

An awkward moment passes silently as Hiccup’s head swirls in the perceived awkwardness and obvious insecurities.

Then the hall busts out in a joyful cheer as friends and family toast one another and begin diving into spades of turkey, yak, chicken, and fish sided with dozens of brightly colors fruits, eggs, veggies, and rows of various beverages lining the stone walls of the cavernous space.

Hiccup slacks back into his chair and breathes a loud sigh of relief.

Fishlegs gets distracted by Dagur including him in a toast. Snotlout’s passing curiosity melts away into his multiple plates of tender yak, extra helpings of eggs, and the afterthought of fruit. Surprisingly, though perhaps not all too unexpectedly, the Twin’s quibbling has died down from a full theatrical piece to an ongoing slideshow of sideways jabs and jeers as they begin woofing down their pre-placed pallets of food. Judging from Ruff’s expression, she didn’t win the staring contest. But, then again, she still seemed in a better mood and a rather insidiously placed a chicken wing on a spare plate between her and Tuff suggests she still has the latest fiasco on-mind.

Hiccup struggles to keep a straight composure as he forks over an additional leg of turkey onto his primary plate. Chewing awkwardly in silence, Heather peers around Fishlegs at the empty seat between him and Hiccup.

“Hey, Hiccup?” Heather calls out, “Where’s Astrid at?”

Astrid coaxes a flow of saliva into her mouth and presses herself down his mass. “Ahh-mory? Armory. She’s in the armory sharpening her battle axe, last I know.” Hiccup responds in a divided thought process.

“Oh, well she’s missing out on some delectable dishes! These are some killer yak-chops!” Heather chirps dolefully.

Astrid smirks under the table, the twitch of her lips not lost on Hiccup as she descends again. But the distracting relief is short lived as Snotlout breaks into the moment.

“Y’know you should really eat your slops there, Chief. Before someone else does.” Snotlout chaffs, stripping meat from a yak bone as he eyes Hiccup. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say it’s almost like you’re distracted or something,” Snotlout rips another bite of yak from a fresh bone and looks over at Hiccup’s unusual place setting with a suspicious sideways squint. “Actually, yeah you are distracted! What are you into?”

Hiccup groans irritably, though the sharp, annoyed grunt fades into a warm and welcome moan as Astrid twists her head around his shaft. Hiccup barely manages to swap the groan into an obvious sigh of discontent as he can feel her hair drape over his legs while Astrid rocks her head down, cupping his balls with a hand.

Knowing more silence is not a response that Snotlout would find ameliorating, Hiccup elects to respond to him curtly, “Just keep eating, Snotlout.”

Pressure drops in Astrid’s mouth as she keeps a tight seal around him, rising up to flick her tongue around his thick head. Hiccup grits his teeth silently, feigning another large mouthful of brunch. Two fingers wrap around his shaft and massage downward to his base.

His hand brushes under the tablecloth and combs into her hair. Astrid resists as he presses her downward. He flexes his hips into her as he recognizes the absent public hand as an outlier, withdrawing the eager fingers to the silverware of the table setting.

Choking off another pleasurable moan, Hiccup taps the table with a growing impatience over the confounding variables around him; an anxious awareness that Astrid’s absence is peculiar, and a contorted ability to suppress his climax as he catches eyes with Heather and Fishlegs.

A delicate pop is muffled under the cloth as Astrid’s lips break their seal. She taps the back of his leg in acknowledgment, albeit with an obvious discontent in the sluggish, languid movement.

Astrid circles her thumbs to her index fingers midway down around his mass, gently pulling back until the skin of his full erection is taught. She soaks her lips with a fresh coat of saliva and allows the excess to pool in the front of her mouth.

A garbled gargle rumbles under the table as Astrid bubbles her saliva over his mushroomed head, exquisitely exciting the numerous exposed nerve endings. Astrid can feel him groan lowly as her slow, methodical encroach rapidly coaxes his climax from his bashful corner. A tongue flicks against his head.

And she encompasses him again, writhing her tongue against the bottom of his mass as she slips her lips to his base. The full length of her tongue flattens against his skin, rubbing side to side now that she has sufficiently defied the public gathering.

Her head bobs forward and back, rubbing his skin against the roof of her mouth and the back of her throat to edge him past his control.

Hiccup bites his lips in a shallow grimace as he struggles to keep a proper presentation in the hall.

But his stiff head and neck, and awkward pressure against the table cue Gobber in on the misfitting tension. Gobber peers up at Hiccup with pin-point suspicion from a seat on the center isle near the stage.

Hiccup makes no notice as his mind is fractured between the feeling of his orgasm shooting into Astrid’s mouth and the cool flush of the feeling occurring in a public setting.

Astrid holds herself on his throbbing erection as the last jet of cum shoots into her mouth.

A smart, wet withdraw cleans his shaft as Astrid turns, lips pursed, under the table and skims a hand over the ground for a thin rope.

A swift, firm tug on the first, then a quick scuttle to the other side of Hiccup’s leg catches another cord.

A handful of yelps erupt from the great table and the hall in near-unison as two goblets with lit monstrous nightmare gel topple over aside each end of the great table.

Dagur and Tuffnut scramble from their near-by chairs and tend to the fires as the whole of the great table and much of the front echelons of tables look on at the ensuing flames cascading down the sides of the stone steps up to the stage.

Astrid moves swiftly. In a breezy puff of the tablecloth she appears in her seat beside Hiccup – appearing to act innocently enough.

The flames being dying down as the thinned gel burns away, Hiccup takes the moment to yank his pants up and re-fit them around his waist appropriately.

Hiccup quarters to Astrid, “Well. That was premeditated, wasn’t it m’lady?”

Astrid looks at him with a light terseness, her lips puckered shut and silent. A brow raises as she inspects the ‘Nuts and Snotlout just returning to their food as the fires subside. She flashes a white mouth at Hiccup.

Hiccup stifles an amorous snort and, under his breath, just loud enough for the pair to hear gruffly, “You, Babe, are a lady of the st-“

Astrid swallows quickly and gives him a cocksure look as she finishes his comment, “And a freak in the sheets.”

Hiccup grins at her widely but suppresses it as he remembers his public manners. Astrid shovels a pile of yak, sided with carrots, and a peach onto her plate. Hiccup returns to his plate, this time more focused on the food on the table and not what is under the table.

While masticating a mouthful of dark meat, he catches Gobber looking at him intently.

His hook-hand twitches as he motions a ‘What the heck?’ to Hiccup.

Recognizing Gobber’s gesture, Hiccup blushes intensely, looking away at Astrid instinctively. Then feigns a mild shrug toward her direction as if to blame her.

A natural moment of silence passes as the tables focus on their consumption, until the lull ebbs back into a murmur of conversations and the piercing laugh of Dagur embracing Heather in his latest joke.

“How’s your food, Babe?” Hiccup sets aside a finished bone, glancing at her candidly.

Astrid gives a wry grin, “Salty.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W and tags: semi-public oral sex and anal sex.

“Hiccup!”

Astrid freezes. Hiccup feels his body flush cold at the sudden interruption as he leans half naked against his desk.

A flurry of hands and feet blur around the desk as Astrid snatches up clothing and hurriedly attempts to dawn her garments before the interrupter makes their way through the door. Hiccup is slow to the pitch, hopping around the corner of the desk and plopping himself into the chair and ruffling some additional papers over his desk to look busy. Astrid skips applying her leggings but manages to fit her skirt around her waist well enough to be acceptable if need be and cover her chest with her shirt before ducking underneath the desk. His prosthetic clatters against the side of the desk as Astrid rounds the corner and ducks under the desk.

A flash of blonde hair over Hiccup’s lap disappears just as the heavy, dark oak door to his study is thrown open.

“Hiccup!” Tuffnut screams as if they were flying in formation.

Hiccup winces at the loud, buoyant personality entering without knocking or otherwise being considerate of the smallish space. “Uh… Yes, Tuff?” Hiccup chokes out, vainly preferring to not engage.

“You’ve got to do something about Ruff. The woman’s gone loony,” Tuff rants.

Hiccup gives him a confused look, “What now?”

Astrid crosses her legs under his rather sizeable diskspace, coming to a comfortable seat in front of her lover. She pauses a moment as she listens to the conversation, but a wry grin spreads over her face as she realizes the extent of Hiccup’s predicament.

“She’s taken over the house for her musical project! I have no space, no sleep, and no privacy!” Tuffnut continues.

Hiccup shakes his head and snorts loudly, “Ha! Wait, so _you_ aren’t involved in the latest debauchery?” A relieving grin graces Hiccup’s perturbed mood. “Well, that is news.” He pauses a moment as he sits back in his chair and recognizes Tuffnut seeming to give no ground. Hiccup throws his hands up in an exacerbated dissuasion, “She’s your sister. The only one as crazy as her is you. If anyone can figure out a contrived plan to shut her out, it is you.”

“It’s been three days,” Tuffnut responds flatly with a flaccid look, unswayed by Hiccup’s argument.

Hiccup pauses in thought, considering the circumstances. “You look better rested than, ‘Not having slept,’” Hiccup observes pointedly.

Astrid fingers creep up Hiccup’s leg.

“I slept _outside_!” Tuffnut yelps back in response.

Hiccup muses again, trying to find a way to disengage, or at the very least, deal with it later. He opens his mouth to start but is distracted by a tug at his softening schlong as Astrid’s fingers finish their deliberate creep up his thighs and reach his undergarment.

Hiccup stutters. Tuffnut squints at him.

“Ah… Sh- Have you tried reasoning with her?” Hiccup responds detractedly.

Tuffnut’s face sours immediately, clearly irritated, and unsatisfied with Hiccup’s curt and shortsighted response.

“Ohh-kayy. Uh, what about outdoing her? Hmm? You love doing obnoxious stuff like that.” Hiccup attempts to recover his reasoning against the warm, wet slip of Astrid’s lips over his member. He catches eyes with her as she tips her head sideways with his cock in her mouth to keep under the desk.

Tuffnut’s eyes roll with his head, “You think I haven’t already tried that?!” Tuffnut stamps the ground fervently. “She’s completely engrossed in this thing! It’s her baby! She’s only put it down to eat, I doubt she’s even slept.” Tuffnut sounds with a deep frustration.

“Okay? I mean, maybe it’s something she just needs to work through. Give her time.” Hiccup attempts again.

“For what? It’s a passing fascination! It isn’t some deep-seated holdover from our childhood!” Tuffnut throws his hands up in defiance of Hiccup’s latest poor attempt of decoupling from the situation.

“Well, maybe it is.”

Tuffnut looks at him blankly. “What the fuck does that mean? It’s just some stint!”

Astrid snorts loudly, attempting to choke back an ironic laugh before she heartily throats him again.

Hiccup shrinks, his diaphragm contracting as he too tries to stifle a laugh and cover Astrid’s prominent utterance.

Tuffnut looks at Hiccup in confusion, lost as to what the hell just happened in Hiccup’s mind and whatever that other sound was. “What?”

Hiccup sees no out but a last throw of the dice. He picks up his leg, upsetting Astrid by forcing her to withdraw as he clips his amputated leg around the edge of the desk and slaps it down on the tabletop. “Can it wait, at least?” he says exasperatedly.

Tuffnut grunts heartily and begins storming out of the room angrily, “ _Fine._ ”

A brief pause as Tuffnut leaves with the door still ajar.

Hiccup sighs loudly, then glances down at Astrid. “Really?”

She finishes a lap up his shaft and flicks his thigh without responding, a curt grin spread widely over her face. Her fingers wrap around his shaft and massage upward, pulling him toward her lips.

Hiccup coos at the pleasurable sensation of his skin being fondled so erotically.

A brief flick of her tongue over his head broaches her response, “What? So, I’m still horny. You didn’t cover yourself; you can’t blame me.”

Hiccup laughs, “No, I mean my leg! Did you really have to take my prosthetic, _again?_ ”

Astrid shrugs, “Hey, it got you out of that conversation.”

“Yeah, we know that now!” Hiccup’s voice jumps humorously, “That had nothing to do with you crippling me.”

Astrid corkscrews her hands up his shaft in a long, measured drag. She dips her head down to let his heavy mass rest against her head as her tongue coats over his balls, “Oh, so you’re not interested?” Hiccup can see her making a pouting, cutesy face from the divided view of her face.

“Ohhh, no. Don’t play that card!” Hiccup disputes loudly, “You can’t even l-“

“Hiccup!”

Hiccup feels his spine shiver irritably again as yet another intruder seeks him out, his expression souring sharply.

His gaze sweeps up to the open door, then back down to Astrid, who clearly remains intransigent as she continues stroking him and nibbling at the base of his shaft intently.

Hiccup groans loudly in anticipation of yet another unwanted conversation.

Fishlegs strides in swiftly. “We’re out of iron!”

Without pause, another “Hiccup!” call sounds through the hall into the room.

Hiccup facepalms without restraint. Astrid tips her head forward and absorbs his head under her lips. His legs flex under the desk.

“The twins are late again.” Gobber steps through the doorway with his own temper. “I told em’ two days ago that if they’re that irresponsible again that you’d be doing something special about it. Are you going to follow through this time?”

Hiccup looks at Gobber strangely, “What? What did they do this time?”

Fishlegs pivots to Gobber as he explains, “They’ve been building some lopsided contraption on the other side of the island.”

Hiccup frowns as he struggles to ignore Astrid’s sensual advances, his skin beginning to tingle and tense under her touch despite the divisive attentions.

“Ehh, what? Tuff was just in here complaining about Ruff doing something in their house? What are they actually doing?” Hiccup squeezes his words out quizzically.

Fishlegs turns back to Hiccup, interjecting the conversation with his own fervor, “I assured Heather and Dagur a new set of iron axes. They were due two days ago.”

“Chief, ya’ gotta handle them. We can’t be this exposed when they get up to their shenanigans!” Gobber continues complaining about the Twins.

Hiccup scruffs his unkempt hair in frustration. “Enough!” The pair in front of him stand straight, caught off-guard by Hiccup’s aggressive call. “I’m busy now. Come back later.”

“The door was open. And som-“ Gobber starts, but Hiccup cuts him off quickly.

“It shouldn’t be! Yet another thing Tuff is responsible for.” Hiccup huffs irritably, “Come back later. I have my own shit to deal with.”

Fishlegs frowns at Hiccup. Gobber begins complaining, looking over his disheveled desk, “You aren’t doing anything… meanwhile we’ve bee-”

Hiccup returns a stalwart frown at the two of them, further upset with the apparent obviousness of his papers strewn over the desk. Gobber stops.

A moment of silences passes between the three, as unbeknownst to the stocky pair, Astrid wraps her hands around Hiccup’s shaft in a calculated stroke. Hiccup’s eyelids fade back and his face drops.

Hiccup covers his face, resting his elbows on his desktop, “Later.”

The pair stand silently for a moment. Hiccup’s head shifts downward, looking into his lap in an outward depressive mood. An uncomfortable, uncertain pause passes as the two decide how to respond while blue and green eyes meet silently under Hiccup’s veil of hair and fingers.

Fishlegs is the first to turn, shortly followed by Gobber who kindly closes the door behind him.

Blue and green eyes remain locked as Astrid works another massage up his length, sucking in his head once more with a deliberate twitch. Hiccup pushes away from the desk and Astrid inches forward from under the desk. His breathing deepens, growing heavy as he feels Astrid effectively drop the walls around him in their welcome privacy.

Astrid tips her head back as she pressures her head down his mass, cupping his balls as she feels them withdraw.

Hiccup’s head stirs in an overwhelming sensation of pleasure from his waist. Astrid’s lips touch against his hips, hold for a brief moment, then recede to his head. Her hands follow swiftly, wrapping around his base and corkscrewing up behind her lips.

Hiccup’s head rolls around absently.

“Hiccup!”

Hiccup slaps the desk immediately in a fit of frustration.

The door beings to open and Hiccup preempts any further interruption. “ _Not now_! Go away!”

The door stops as the actor considers their options. Hiccup doesn’t hesitate. He picks up the nearest solid object and flings it at the door. The straightedge bounces off the door with a light thump. A fraction of a second passes as the door closes in as much as of a hurry as Hiccup hoped for.

His eyes meet with Astrid’s. She raises her brows in a surprised interest at his energy.

His toothy grin answers her puzzling over the door’s status, though his aim was sourced from his nearing climax and not so the state of the door.

Astrid’s lips pop off his head as she continues massaging his hardened staff. “Oh, well so much for another interruption,” her teeth brush against the underside of his head as she grins cheekily.

Hiccup grunts in response, rolling into a groan as he is continually lost in the sensation of Astrid teasing his climax far more so than satisfaction over privacy. “Woman,” he grits in response to her continued teasing.

Astrid’s eyes widen briefly, “Yes, Babe? You… want something?”

Hiccup’s eyes roll and flutter. His teeth grit together.

“Can I… do something… for you?” Astrid staggers her words between taunting nibbles.

A hand combs through her hair as his emerald eyes look into her intensely. A firm grip pulls her head backward.

Astrid’s lips purse gratefully. She springs up slightly, feeling the joyous pain sweep through her scalp and down her back. A brief moment passes before Astrid corrects him tastefully, “I can’t continue if you keep holding me back.”

His grip relaxes. Her head bobs forward.

Astid’s lips seal around his head and her grip around his shaft narrows. Her fingers stroke up and down with a growing pace, coaxing his seed forward into her waiting mouth.

Hiccup’s breathing heats rapidly as his eyes fade in and out of connecting with hers while his climactic waters ebb and flow around in his head.

A long, firm stroke up his shaft finishes the job – Hiccup groans longly as a flood of euphoria wraps around his head and his cum shoots into Astrid’s mouth. His fingers grope lazily into her hair, then suddenly push her down, forcing his throbbing staff into her throat.

Astrid obliges, albeit with some disappointment with only a few spurts floating around in her mouth. She rolls her head around as he continues throbbing in her throat.

A few seconds pass and his grip slackens, eyes fluttering open. Astrid stays down for a moment, then pulls off and swallows noticeably. Her lips press against the underside of his head and her tongue flicks against his mass.

His eyes meet with hers.

“Good?”

Hiccup hums in agreement, nodding his head lackadaisically.

“Good.” She stands swiftly. “You ready for another?” she asks rhetorically, not anticipating an answer, nor planning for one.

A quick flick of her wrist drops her skirt to the floor. Straddling him, she sweeps in over him, rubbing her valley against his slightly softer mass. Hiccup’s head tips back against the chair languidly.

“Mm..” Astrid muses over her inner desire and Hiccup’s slow response.

She backs away, pushes his chair farther from the desk, then backs into his lap. Hiccup finally catches on and sits up straight, a hand against her side and the second on the armrest. Astrid feels around behind her, searching for his schlong before catching the protrusion and guiding him into her.

Hiccup’s free hand presses against his staff, supporting himself as Astrid pushes him into herself at a comfortable pace.

She grits her teeth as the initial pain washes over her. Her eyes cross as the pain dissipates to pleasure. A long gasp flows from her throat as she finishes lowering herself onto him. His hands grasp her sides enthusiastically.

Astrid chuckles to herself, then turns to him partway, “Oh? Now you want to play?” she taunts him. Hiccup pauses, unsure if she wants to lead or follow.

Her weight settles on him fully, then fades as she lifts herself. Repeat. Question answered.

Astrid continues with a slow, deliberate pace – the pleasure and intermittent spikes of pain initially almost too overwhelming to pursue aggressively. Occasional grunts and moans trickle from her mouth as Hiccup gently holds his ground on her sides.

Her pace gradually quickens, stuttered by attempts to find a new, comfortable angle to stroke herself over his erection.

Hiccup notes her poor pacing and recognizes a point where he knows her better than she knows herself.

His grip on her side tighten after several more attempts fail to bear her expectations. He strains his body, flexing into her as he attempts to press her toward the desk and rise from the chair using his one leg and free arm to lift himself.

Astrid immediately hums as she feels Hiccup’s girth press into her warmly. She shuffles forward toward the desk in conjunction with Hiccup’s guidance.

Reaching the desk Astrid swipes away a flurry of papers. Hiccup stands to his full height while tediously balancing on one leg and leans into her, pressing her to the desk and filling her cavity graciously.

Astrid’s eyes roll up into her head as her breasts plaster against the lukewarm mixture of wood and parchment on the desk. Hiccup leans into her and palms the desk to support himself as he begins stroking himself within her depths.

A sharp, “Oh!” sprouts from Astrid’s lips unexpectedly as Hiccup presses himself back into her in a smooth stroke. He freezes, fearing having stepped afoul and pushed too far too quickly.

“Did-”

She preempts his inevitable concern with an energetic and hearty, “No, no! Keep going!”

Hiccup returns to his pacing, firmly stroking his mass through her in long measures.

Astrid’s chest rises and falls against the desk in long, heavy heaves as her head swims. Her fingers wrap around the far edge of the desk, her legs spread unevenly over floor beside the desk. Hiccup’s smooth movements dip suddenly as Astrid’s shift causes him to lose balance.

Hiccup reaffirms his tall stature with a firm tug on the desk, then continues the moderate angle with a deep penetration as Astrid’s body falls farther to the desk and drops asymmetrically, throwing off his balance again.

Astrid’s body suddenly tenses, legs striking a straight-line flex as her arms pull her forward on the desk.

Hiccup freezes a moment again concerned over misstepping, but quickly recognizes her orgasm as an uncoordinated jumble of groans and moans pour over the desk and onto the floor. He feels a drip of fluid against his leg. Her body seizes, back to front, in a series of waves seemingly disjointed with her audible pleasure. Hiccup can see her arms whiten as they press against the desk emphatically, shaking under the intense floods of chemicals surging over her body.

Astrid’s legs suddenly snap straight again in a rapid moment of clarity with a sonorous inhale. Hiccup groans, gritting his teeth as he begins having greater difficulty restraining himself against the provocative onrushing feeling of her walls tightly collapsed around him. His grip on her waist tightens to a fever pitch as his release builds up against his mental wall and bursts through.

Hiccup pounds himself into her in a frenzied flurry of his hips, still gripping onto her waist accurately as his cum pours into her.

Astrid hums steadily as she feels herself warm internally. Her head tips to the side and she looks at him through hazy eyes.

Hiccup shakes his head side to side, unkempt brown hair fluttering over his forehead as his head clears and eyesight clarifies.

His fingers scrape against Astrid’s scalp in a loving grope of her silky hair. Astrid’s nostrils flair.

An unusual silence purveys the room.

A minute passes in silence as the two disconnect and scrape together their articles of clothing from around the desk.

Astrid’s lips purse tightly as they coincidentally turn and bump into each other face to face. Hiccup grins down at her, taking the care to brush a disordered clump of hair from her eyes.

Astrid grins at his attention to detail and caring. Hiccup brushes his forehead against hers and sighs heavily.

Picking up on his returning anxiety, Astrid runs a hand through his fuzzy hair. “Y’know, the sun is still low in the sky. We could still call it a morning flight if we duck out quickly,” Astrid suggests a loophole to escape his duties for some more time together.

Hiccup’s brow lifts, glad to have something else to hang onto other than dealing with the chaos and distemper of the twins and the busywork of Fishlegs. “Mm, yes. Let’s go, quickly before someone else wants something.”

Astrid presses a finger to his chest and gently pushes him backwards a step. “Mnnn, race ya!” and she darts out of the room in a flash, leaving Hiccup a step behind.


End file.
